Charity to the Depressed
by Akilina-chan
Summary: Demyx and Roxas get sent on a mission together. Before they even arrive to the place they were supposed to go, Heartless attack them for no reason! Demyx took a massive blow. Roxas finds something out that Demyx didn't want anyone to know..What's wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Whooo, this is the revised version of the first chapter of Charity to the Depressed. It was missing something..And I hope it's in there now. I'm going to work on revising everything but the more recent-ish chapters. Those are pretty good...I'll probably go over them anyway. I was so...amateur then. I can't believe I thought it ready to be published. It was like, wow! I wrote THAT? Why?!! Haha, so, thank you for reading this!

It's not altered that much..It's just got a few word changes and extra sentences thrown in there for good measure. Oh, and some pointless stuff was taken out. Stuff I didn't like, or stuff that would clash with the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

Random AN: I'm listening to Loathing in the musical Wicked. Isn't that nice? It's to an AMV with Near and Mellow from Death Note. It's pretty good... Okay, whatever. Time to read the story, yes?

* * *

_Dear Diary...Journal,_

_June 20th._

_This is Roxas.. Here to tell you that...I think I made a really big mistake. The day went totally wrong after I talked with Demyx. Once, we were the best of friends. Then, I found something out that he didn't want me to, and now, we barely talk. I hope that he'll get over it. I'm so worried. And, now, it's hot enough in Destiny Islands to go for a vacation, like we used to, but Demyx doesn't want to go after what I....saw. You remember? Oh, what am I doing, I'm talking to my dia...journal!!_

_I think I need mental help now,_

_Roxas, XIII_

"So that's what he was trying to tell me...hmm...I wonder, what is wrong with Demyx..."

He put his journal back under Roxas' pillow, and crept out, leaving a faint scent of smoke and cinnamon in the air.

**~4 months before, February, 15.~**

"Hey, Demyx! Come on! We got a mission! Guess where we're going?"

I looked up at Roxas, who was currently leaning on the armrest of the couch I was playing my Sitar on. It was peaceful, you could say and I was having quite an enjoyable time not doing anything but strumming my sitar and basking in the peace that was offered. If only it was like this all the time...

"Um, Radiant Garden?" I said, dematerializing my Sitar and standing up. No one, not even Roxas and Axel, liked to hear me play. No one has a taste for music, I suppose.

"How the monkeys did you find out?" Roxas' eyes were wide and he, in short, looked like a pouty preschooler whose mom just left him to be at school by himself

"Oh, you know," I said, giving him a wide grin while I stood beside him and placed my arm on his shoulder. I flinched. How stupid of me. The jagged pain in my arm really stung when I did that. Luckily, Roxas didn't seem to notice. "The usual" I continued. Roxas just looked up at me, I gave him another big grin. I stood there, all thoughts gone, all attention focused on my arm. Dang, it hurts.

"And just what exactly IS the usual, Demyx?" Roxas looked impatient, in a I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-complete-your-sentence kind of way.

"Oh, Mr. Sniffy McNoseitall." Yes, I know. It's a very lame joke. No one will ever laugh. I just can't came up with anything else right now. I mean, he told me not to call him 'Zexy' anymore so, I'm not. I looked down at Roxas only to see him about to burst into tears laughing so hard.

"Haha! You, Demyx," He laughed again, really hard this time, "You do realize that is THE lamest pun/joke I've ever heard!!"

"Yea, I know." Finally! My arm is free at last! It's not every day that you are saved from immense pain by someone laughing. Stupid carelessness.. If I was just watching where I was going this wouldn't have happened... I was interrupted from my thoughts when Roxas, meh buddy, said something odd.

"Flubbagaggen."

"What???" I stared at him in disbelief. What in the world was this person saying?? Humm..beats me.

"Finally. I thought I'd never get your attention. I've been trying to tell you for..." He looked down at his watch..Did he even have a watch? "About 3 minutes now. You were staring off into space. We have to leave early in the morning so we can get to where we are going before Sora does. Okay? If we don't get there before he does then we won't be able to acquire the information Xemnas wants. Sora will probably destroy it. So, meet me here at 6 o'clock bright and early in the morning. Demyx? Demyx?? Hey! Are you listening to me?" He waved his hand in my face a couple times, I just ignored it. I was too wrapped up in planning out the day tomorrow...

"Augh..retard." Roxas walked away..I suppose. Then..right in the middle of my spacing out..I fell over onto the couch.

"What the? LUXORD! Why did you do that?" I created fake tears with my water, just a ruse I said to myself. Just a way to make them understand. They won't find me out. It's ok...calm down. I don't know why I'm acting so paranoid. Maybe something is wrong.. something might be screwed up. I continued in my mantras; No one is trying to make you mad on purpose. You will never have to kill again. It's okay..calm down, Demyx.

Why I reacted that strongly to something as trivial as Luxord pushing me over on the couch, I fear, may be something terrible. Come to think of it, I do feel a bit...overpowered.

"'Eh there lil' buddy. How 'bout you an' me play a game of black jack?" Luxord said in his annoying British accent...or is it a Scottish one? I can never tell..they're all the same to me. Maybe Australian..

"No, Luxy, I don't. I don't even know how. Anyways, I gotta go! My fish need fed!" Just a ruse...I repeated to myself. Once again, people are stupid. Stupid beings that have no sense of realization. I guess that is something to be happy of...That means no one will notice. That's right..no one will ever know. Unless I decide to tell them myself which, I laughed to myself then, would never happen even if pigs were to suddenly start flying and fish started walking. Everyone knows that Darwin was loopy and that would never happen..

I started to skip down the hallway, stopping when no one was in view. Ugh, what a weirdo. How come I always get weirdos for my partners?? First it was Marluxia..but Xemnas separated us after he realized that nothing would ever get done.

I mean, I can't fight properly with people looking..it would...show them too much..stuff I don't want anyone to know would be found out..Out of all the members, I think Marluxia is the most observant and the way I fight would give me away. I wouldn't technically call it fighting either.. More like a way for immediate self preservation. I don't fight. The techniques I use for dispatching...Well, let's just say Marluxia would be in danger.

And besides, Marluxia is just scary. He's gay I swear..Anyways, yes, Luxord is my partner now. We're an okay team. Not the best..but at least Luxord gets all the work done for me..as long as I play him a game of poker first. Luxord is a pretty okay guy in general, I guess. I don't like everybody in the Organization. Some people here are just jerks. Like Vexen and Xaldin. I like some people..there's Roxas..I like him..and Axel..he's cool. Wait...I had an epiphany...

I walked in my room deep in thought, oddly enough. I grabbed the fish food and walked over to my really, really big fish tank. It's a saltwater tank. It keeps me preoccupied whenever I never have anything to do. I opened the lid and pinched a bit and fed my fishies.

"Mr. Fluffy, I had an epiphany. You know? A sudden realization? Yeah..I had one of those. And now, I'm kinda curious..." Mr. Fluffy just looked at me. Pssh..some friend HE turned out to be.

"If Luxord is my partner now, why are Roxas and me going on a mission together tomorrow?"

"Because, Demyx, I wanted to switch partners for a while. Besides, it'll be fun! Or rather, Axel is just being a real big fag right now..."

I slowly turned around with my head down. I peeked up at him with an evil grin on my face.

"What the? Demyx?? What's wrong?!" Roxas started backing away. Hehe..He's totally in for it now. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I ran toward him. Before he could get anywhere close to the door, I caught him in a massive death hug.

"Oh gee...Demyx!! Let...Let go!" He managed to gasp out. I say he's just complaining. Everyone needs a good hug. I'm part of everyone aren't I? I need a hug anyway. This thought made hug him tighter. You know..Roxas is really the only one keeping me here. He's always there to listen whenever my feelings are down. He helps me a lot. He's totally awesome! He's like, the BESTEST friend a guy like me could ever, ever ask for. Axel..not so much. He makes fun of me!! He's so mean..oh well. He's cool though. So I guess..that makes up for him being a jerk.

"O-okay.." He choked out.. "You're crushing my lungs!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I dropped him right there. He fell to the floor and he looked a little purple. He coughed a couple times and I just inched over to a corner. I'll go sulk now. I almost killed him!

"Awh, Demyx..It's okay. It didn't hurt, that much. It's no big deal really!" He said coming over and patting my back.

"But..but! I almost killed you!!" I sobbed.

"Kill me?" Roxas asked skeptically. "Demyx, you're so sweet. I don't think you could harm a fly." I could sense compassion in Roxas' voice. But uh..I laughed inside. Kill a fly? Sure..Easy. Killing masses of people..easy....Killing their Heartless or their Nobodies..easy..Roxas doesn't know anything. I sighed and Roxas looked at me funny. Welp, better get this frown off my face. I jumped up and caught him in another hug softer that before. This time he hugged back.

"Hahaha! Yay! Ok, so..what are you here for??" I said cheerily as I let go of Roxy.

"Uh..nothin. I just walked by and heard you talking and I was wondering if you were okay. I thought you were talking to yourself. But I see you were feeding your fish. Speaking of that, where did the food you were holding go?"

"Uh...I dunno." I turned around frantically searching for it like a little puppy.

CRUNCH!

"Whoops.." I sweat-dropped and looked at my feet. Sure enough, the canister of food was crushed beneath my feet. Poor Mr. Fluffy..no food till I go AAAALLLLLLLL the way to the kitchen to get more.

"Haha, Demyx, you're such a klutz. But I guess that's why everyone loves you. Hehe." Roxas smiled at me. It was such a sweet smile. I bet any girl who saw that would definitely fall for him. Awh..Roxas..he's so CUTE! I randomly hugged him again, burying my face in his hair.

"What the? Demyx..what is up with you and all these hugs!?!?"

"Roxas! You're adorable! So cute!"

"What." Uhh...oops. He's mad. I forgot he doesn't like it when someone calls him cute..or adorable. I stepped away from him, seeing as he had both his Keyblades out.

"Uhh...NOTHING! Heheh..." I rubbed the back of my head. Hehehe, my bad.

"What. Did. You. Say!?!" He clenched his teeth together.

"Nothing. Um..um...LOOK! IT'S AXEL!"

"Where?!?!" He turned around quickly and I dematerialized into Twilight Town. He won't look here...It's where he and Axel go all the time.

~Back in The Castle That Never Was~

_Roxas' POV_

"Augh..Axel..why are you here??" I complained.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't MEAN to break your Oblivion Keyblade. I just wanted to see if it was combustible..." Axel...AGH! He ticks me off sometimes! I clenched my teeth again.

"You. Wanted. To. See. If. It. Was. COMBUSTIBLE?!? AND HOW EXACTLY DID THAT TURN OUT FOR YOU?!?" I exploded. Bout time..Demyx's hugs were enough..I don't like hugs...I hit Axel on his head a couple times with my Keyblade. He took it like a pyro should. Or so he says. After I was done pummeling him he ran off..So who knows. I looked at my watch..11:45..Dang..I missed dinner. Oh well..I'm tired. Time for bed!

* * *

I ended that shortly..I'm glad people seem to like this. I wrote this out of...an IM question. The plot bunnies just...jumped on me. Thanks for reading! I'd be nice if you reviewed! Or, just read more. I'm super glad this is popular-ish. Thanks so much! Again..:D

~Akilina-chan

P.S.: For those of you who've read further and know what's happening and all that, how would a prequel sound to you? Good? Not so great? Stupid? Awesome?

Dunno. Just wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Although this doesn't have hardly anybody but Roxas and Demyx, I think it's a pretty good chapter.. :) Oh, sorry for the wait. It's been..what? A month and a couple days since I've updated so..yeah. Enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think in a review! Those are always nice! Reeeeeeaaaalllllly nice! They make me happy! **

**Disclaimer: As much as we all wish, no one but Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts. All characters and names belong to them. **

Axel's POV

I was walking down the hallways juggling some fireballs while humming to myself. As I approached Roxas' door, the one with all the Keyblade scratches and the burn marks on it..yeah that one. I remember perfectly. Me an' Roxas were talking and I brought up Namine, oh my how Roxy hates that girls guts. Well, the argument landed us in a big fight. So, if you use your imagination, you can probably figure out how the damage to Roxles door was done. Anyways, I arrived at his door, kicked it open and Roxas still stayed asleep! Then..I saw...I saw.."OHMYGOSH! I HAVE TO SEE IF THEY'RE FLAMMABLE!"

Roxas' POV

I was dreaming...something very nice. I was in Destiny Islands..and I was my somebody. Or rather, I was the Somebody and Sora was the Nobody. I was walking to my house when everything suddenly caught on fire! I could smell smoke and something burning! I opened my eyes in a flash and sat upright very quickly. I smashed my head into Axel's.

"What the heck AXEL?!"

"Aatatatataa...that hurt!" he complained. He has NO right to complain. I looked around and saw five of my handmade Organization characters on fire! They were melting. OOOH! He's gonna pay!

"Axel?"

"Yes, my blonde chap?" He inquired with a poorly attempted British accent.

"Why are my handmade figurines on fire?" I said with a sweet, yet evil smile.

"Uuuhh....cuz I'm a pyro?" He said in a small voice.

"And what do you think I'm gonna do?" I summoned my keyblade.

"AHHHHH!!! But that hurts!!" He looked around the room quickly and started running for the door. I was about to throw my blade after him.

"AXEL YOU GET BACK HERE!!" I growled. It's not every day your morning is completely ruined by certain people...

Then, I remembered something important.

"Dang it!! I'M LATE FOR THAT MISSION!" I was, indeed, late. It was 6:20. Demyx is probably still asleep..

"Um..yeah. Sorry about your doll thingys." Axel popped back up behind me.

"They're not doll thingys!!" I yelled. I grabbed a toaster, from where? Don't ask.

"Geeze, calm down. I just came here to...uh Roxas..what are you doing with that toaster?? Uhh..hey! We're buddies! Right? Don't throw it at me!! NooooOoOOO!" I threw the toaster at him then repeatedly stabbed him with a spork that Xaldin handed me the other day at lunch. He curled up into a ball and then shouted at me.

"HEY! Demyx is outside!!" Oh how well he avoided my sporkly wrath..I'll get him later...then what I comprehended what he said.

"What???!? Oh crap!" I rushed to get ready then sped to the door. I guess that was kinda dumb..I should've portaled out but..it's 6:34...I'm tired. I have an excuse.

I found Demyx outside asleep on the porch thing of the Castle. Wait...how long has he been here? Augh! Demyx..you idiot. I proceeded to shake him awake and that's when I noticed how he cringed away from my touch and I saw the dark circles under his eyes. What in the world is wrong with him?...

"Demyx, what happened to you?" I whispered. Yanno what I despise? People hearing things they weren't supposed to and then acting weird..Just my luck.

"Huh? Nothing happened! What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Demyx's eyes shot open and his hands flew up in a defensive posture. His green eyes looked bloodshot. I guess he defends himself nicely. But...he's not helping my day any.

"Calm down Demyx. I didn't say anything important. Anyways, how long have you been out here? You look so cold.." I commented on his status, well because I'm worried. Something seems to be seriously wrong. Demyx likes it when people hug him. He likes when you talk to him. He likes people around him. Demyx is Demyx. Fun, happy, bright, cheerful...what happened to those emotions? I looked over at Demyx and he saw my worried expression and a look of comprehension dawned on his face. Weird. He slapped a smile on and tugged me away through the dark and slender being you would call a portal.

Apparently we arrived where we were supposed to go. Which was Radient Garden. But..I think they call it Hallow Bastion now..oh well. I guess Demyx got directions from the 'Superior' so he proclaims. We are supposed to investigate some strange alien machinery that appeared out of nowhere. There have been reports that it has been causing strong power surges throughout this world. The Heartless have also been awkwardly increasing lately. We are supposed to investigate and destroy any unknown object after compiling reports about it. UGH! what a drag..

"C'mon, Buddy Roxas! We've got a mission to do! Not that I don't want to do it but, oh well. You're here and-WOAH!"

"Demyx? DEMYX? Are you okay?" Demyx tripped over a rock. Such a klutz...He jumped back up and a look of complete and utter embarrassment washed over him.

"Ehehehe..sorry I make you worry. I'm fine really!"

"Okay. If you say so." I still have my suspisions. For instance, why did he use the present tense form of make? Shouldn't he have used 'made'? Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'Well, it's Demyx. He's a goof ball! He doesn't always use proper grammar! Heck, no one does!' That is not true. Ever since I've know Demyx or even Myde, his somebody, he's always used proper grammar. Not one mistake ever, that I know of. Then, there's the fact that he always looks somewhat down. He thinks no one notices but I do. Why won't he talk though?

As I was pondering my thoughts on Demyx's odd behavior, we were attacked. Thousands of Heartless. Some, weaklings that can be destroyed with a flick of your weakest wrist, others very High ranking..But that shouldn't be a problem, right? Heartless are supposed to conform to the strongest being. Right now, WE are the strongest beings around. Or should I say, non-existant beings? Demyx summoned his Sitar and I my Keyblades...sigh..I wish I had Oblivion..bud sadly...Axel burnt it.

"Stand down, Heartless. You have no business here! Leave immediately!" I called out to them in a loud voice, just to make sure they all heard. They didn't budge. Dang things. No one ever listens!! AUGH! The feeling of rage overwhelmed me and I feel like the Hulk now...sigh. Leaving dumbfounded Demyx standing there clutching his Sitar to his figure, I slashed through every single one of those Heartless.

"Finally! I thought they would never leave! Waaauhgh..they make me so mad when they don't listen!" I walked ahead and motioned for Demyx to follow.

"Y-yeah. I know what you mean." Demyx's voice was really quiet..now I KNOW something is extremely wrong. I turned around and stopped from my walking state.

"Demyx," I inclined, tilting my head to the side a little, "what's bothering you? You look tired, afraid, and lonely." After hearing my words Demyx's eyes widened and he looked down at his boot clad feet.

"I..no. It's nothing. I just have...nightmares. Scary ones. I hate them. I can't sleep. When I do, I awaken in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with..memories overpowering me..and I can't handle them. That's all." Well, at least it's a start. I'm glad he's talking to me now. I went over to him and gave him a one handed hug as a sign of my pity. Then, I patted his head like a mother to her child would do when she was reassuring her child that nothing was going to harm them if they went to sleep.

"It's alright Dem. They'll go away. I promise!" I smiled at him.

"No, they won't Roxas. They just won't." He started walking ahead of me. What in the world?

"Demyx! Wait!" I called after him. I tried to reach for him, but there was a loud noise that made me freeze. Demyx turned back to look at me. That's when I saw it. The weirdest looking Heartless ever. It was shrouded in darkness everywhere. I thought it looked like a neoshadow but it was too big..

"Demyx! LOOK OUT!"

"Wha-" the Heartless struck Demyx with so much force I thought his innards might explode. He fell to the ground. I rushed after him but the Heartless got in my way as if it were guarding something..But what? I peered around him and saw Demyx, who was bleeding from his stomach, and the alien machinery that we were supposed to investigate.

"Demyx? Demyx, are you ok?!"

"Ungh...it hurts..." Haaaa...thank goodness he can talk..

"Just don't fade away on me! Okay?!"

"Ye..s..."

Then, all of the sudden, more of the mutated, I've decided to call them that, Heartless appeared and surrounded me. I summoned my Keyblades, for the 3rd time today, I think, and attempted to destroy them. Left. Right. Above. Behind. They WON'T die!! Why?! They forced me into a corner and the biggest one seemed to be laughing. It raised it's bloodied claw, the exact one it used on Demyx. Well, as long as I'm going to die, at least I can see Demyx, even if he is in only one eye. I'm glad he's still alive. I raised my head so I could at least see me impending doom. That was when I met Demyx's eyes. He seemed to notice my distress. I saw his mouth move. I can lipread but, his words...weren't words I knew. They were in a different language, I think. He raised his hand and some sort of power emanated from it. There was a really bright flash of light. Oh, how I wish I had kept my head down. My eye hurts now! I noticed, as I was collapsing, the Heartless dissapated into nothing.

Five minutes later I woke up. I sat upright quickly. That's when I found Demyx right beside me, and a piece of cloth over my left eye. I reached up and touched it.

"Ow.." I grumbled. I examined my hand and found some blood.

"Stupid eye.." I turned around to look at Demyx. He looked horrid! But, I guess I'm thankful to him. He, afterall, did save me. Now, it's my turn. I unzipped his cloak and took it off only to reveal a longsleeved navy blue bloodied shirt. Demyx was out cold, so...I grabbed the hem of it and tore it straight up to the neckline. I was working quickly so I had no time to examine him, see if he was still alive or find out how much blood was lost. Once the injury was cleaned I found it not as big as I assumed so I bandaged the it. After I was done I looked around for any other type of injuries...but since he still had his shirt on, I couldn't do that. I slipped the ragged torn used-to-be shirt off of him.

"Demyx...what happened to you?" His wrists were slit many times and there were burn marks, gunshot wounds, and other scars all over him. I traced my fingers over one that went from where his heart used to be all the way down to the middle of his stomach. That's where a lightly tanned hand raced up to catch my hand and prevent me from doing anything else. Like slap him, in case he was the one doing this to himself. He seemed to read my mind, for the next thing he said was almost exactly the words I needed to hear..

"It wasn't me."

**Danananananaaa! I leave it there. The next chapter will NOT explain what happened to Demyx nor will I say why it won't! Hahaa...I feel evil. Anyways, tell me what you think in a review and maybe I will update really fast. I have ideas..and I could get it done in a week...but that's only if I feel motivated. And guess what makes me motivated? Yes, reviews. And cookies. Yumm..I like cookies...x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charity to the Depressed chapter 3 is finally here! It's taken forever and I apologize. It really wasn't supposed to be this long of a wait...  
Anyways, it's been two months, I think, since I've last updated and again, I apologize for the long wait. I got grounded from my computer, AGAIN and couldn't do anything at all. Also, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's taken a long time and your reviews mean so much to me. I love them! They keep me inspired. :D So, uh, keep 'em comin'! This chapter is less angsty than the last. Of course, I do NOT specialize in writing angst. The way others do is just so amazing..it's beyond me. Anyway, sorry for the shortness and hope you enjoy.**

**Haaa...the inspiration for this particular chapter came from multiple spyro the dragon AMVs from youtube...My favorite, which fits Demyx so well I just scream with excitment, has the song (which is awesome) _In the Shadows_ by _The Rasmus_. OOh, how I love that song..It's really motivating me to finish the fourth chapter quickly. Of course, you all deserve another chapter rather quickly, seeing as I took an inexcusable leave and didn't, more like couldn't, update. Sorry 'bout that. Again. Anyways, I better quit rambling so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. But not the company or the names. Or anything having to do with KH.. Ain't that special?  
**

**Sorry if this chapter is rather, suckish. Better chap. is chap. #4. I hope. Please, wish me luck. And, thank you for your reviews. I try to reply to every one of them but if I missed yours here's my reply: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot. Stay in touch with this particular story, it should get interesting very soon. If it isn't already.. :D Thanks again.**

* * *

Demyx's POV

"Demyx, what do you mean you didn't do it? What about your wrists? Are you saying that you didn't do that?" Roxas can't know. He shouldn't get involved..He's not supposed to.. Why did this happen? Ooh my head...Ahw crap! I drained my energy getting rid of those mutated..creatures. No use calling them Heartless. It's not like they really are anyways.

"I didn't do anything. Let me up." I said that as coldly as I possibly could even though it pained me. I don't like the feel of this place. I've been here before and it wasn't one of my more..pleasant memories. I pushed Roxas aside and hoisted myself up. My jacket was carelessly thrown over by a group of pointy rocks. I went over and pulled it back on. My energy seems to becoming back. That's good. But, just what do I do about Roxas...

I heard him stand up and walk over to me. I turned around quickly but gently and gave him my signature smile, the goofy one where my eyes are closed and tilted upward a bit and my smile is only one an idiot could possess. Because, that's what I'm labeled as, isn't it?

"Demyx, you can't just ignore me now. I want to know what happened? Why won't you talk to me? We're friends..right?" How pitiful one looks when trying to seduce someone into telling something the other party wants to know..

"Roxas, we are on a mission. We're alive. I saved you." I roughly gestured to his eye with my finger, "And your eye. You should be thankful that we're both still here. Please, just forget you saw anything. Frankly, I haven't a clue as to why you're inquiring about me. You don't really care. Your nature wishes to know so you could tell someone about it. Gossip hurts people. You know?" My voice is dying. So much for my energy coming back..

"Demyx! I..I'm not..I mean...that's not what I was going to do! I really do care! Please, just talk! I want to help!" He reached out towards me and I backed away and started walking over to the machinery that seemed to be the cause of this..this mess.

"You can't care, Roxas. You don't have a heart." I mumbled under my breath and Roxas appeared beside me looking genuinely confused. I started pushing a code into the computer looking part of the intricate system's hardrive.

"What happened to that part of you who was so cheerful and was so intent on telling everyone that they do have hearts?" Roxas whispered to me. Or was it to himself?

"You've never heard of hypocrisy?" I grabbed my sitar, strummed an odd sounding note I taught myself a long time ago, and a rain-cloud formed in the air above us. I did a 180 and started walking away.

"What do you mean?" Roxas said, following after me. He jumped when he started hearing thunder and pouring rain behind us.

"I mean, don't tell anyone about anything that happened. Make sure that when Axel asks about your eye you tell him you tripped and fell on a rock."

"Fine. But just this once. Promise you'll tell me and I will keep everything a secret." I promise nothing.

"No."

"Then, I'm telling the Superior."

"About?" I cornered him.

"Everything I saw!" He's angry now, I can tell.

"What did you see? You were passed out the entire time I surveyed the scene!" Interrogation always works..

"I saw giant Heartless that were not Heartless. You, on the ground injured from an attack, controlling darkness in a way no one's even seen before. And then you just magically having all these scars on your upper body! Oh, and let's not forget your attitude! This..this cold hypocritical not-you-at-all attitude!"

"Xemnas will never believe that. I have worked to get my image to the point where if anything like this were to occur in someone else's presence then they couldn't do anything about it. It seems as though I was right to do that, and besides, I have two natures. It's not like I'm a hypocrite." Roxas suddenly became very interested in the ground. "Look at me! You can't do anything at all, Roxas! I'm sorry, but, just stay out of my business. I'll give the Superior the mission report. You can go and-"

"That's definitely not what I mean!" He yelled, straight to my face too.

"This isn't your business, Roxas!" I yelled back. He grabbed my by me upper arms and shook me a little.

"I know what I saw! I'm your friend and if there's something wrong then I want to help! Just, just clue me in, y'know?!"

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything! Now, let go!" He squeezed my arms again. And, it just so happens that the one that actually really hurts is the one he's applying more pressure to. Just my luck.

"It hurts, doesn't it! Demyx, you can't destroy yourself like this! Cutting is stupid. It doesn't do anything but ruin you!" Okay, now, I am utterly appalled at him! Before, I was just a little angry that he found out. But, he probably thinks I'd lie straight to his face! Well, I can't say I never have, but I'm not a liar.. At least, not anymore.

"You think I cut myself! I told you! I. Did not. Do this. To. Myself! Okay?!" I said, exagerrating my words like they were knives. We were arguing in the middle of a street corner and everyone is staring. Mothers are issuing their children along. Telling them to not stare or point. Mom...  
I was snapped out of my thoughts and observations by no other than Axel, waving his whole arm in my face, and Roxas'. Because other people were around, I held my breath and some tears..

"Eh! Whoa there, buddies. What's up with all this fighting?" I backed off and turned away, resuming my 'spoiled kid' facade.

"It's nothing!" I choked out, my held tears spilling accidentally.

"Uh..okay. Roxas, what's wrong? What the- Roxas! Demyx does not need a hug."

Roxas, from behind me, hugged my form and told me, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here to help. I'm your friend, Demyx. I can tell you don't want me to say anything, so I won't. Don't worry. You're fine. Shhh.." Roxas is such a nice friend. I should trust..no. I can't. Too much trust in one person alone is enough to destroy another.. I learned that the hard way...

"Hellooo?" Axel blurted out in a sing-song voice. "I'm still over here, absolutely clueless!"

"Sorry Axel," I said, regaining my composure, turning around, walking over, and wiping away a couple tears that found their graves on my cheeks. "I got attacked. Roxas saved me, kinda. I got hit in the gut. Ehehe.." A blush appeared on my face and I idly scratched the back of my head.

"D-Demyx?" Roxas whispered to me, but it sounded more to himself. Most like he was contemplating whether or not I, Demyx, should go to a therapist or something.

"Roxas! Why are you looking like you've just been hit with a quail that has gills?"

"I..I have...no..idea." He replied to Axel's odd, but somewhat so like him, question.

"Ok, odd. But, kinda normal. Well, I came here cuz Xemnas wanted to know why it was taking you four whole hours to complete a 'search and discover' mission. Oh, and don't blame the weird title for that category on me! It was aaaaaaaalllllllll Marluxia." I laughed, unknowingly. It felt good, at least. Axel always makes me laugh. Pardon the fact that he can be a little bit weird at times, but..he's still my friend.

"C'mon guys, let's go back. I'm in the mood for a little snack that just so happens to consist of Swedish fish and peanut butter all conviniently slabbed onto a piece of rye bread-toast." I laughed and Axel followed, soon joined by Roxas who was still standing over on the other side of us both. I put my arm around Axel's shoulder and motioned Roxas to come. He did, with a look of confusion etched onto his features, but it lifted when I gave him a one armed hug. I also, like Axel, put my arm around his shoulders. They both put their arms around my waiste and we, like Dorothy and The Scarecrow and The Tin Man (exclude the Lion. I hate the lion) walked into a portal that led us to the vast amout of White walls and Empty Melody Halls and long speeches that took up most of our time in the Organization.

"You know, you guys, are the bestest friends a guy could ask for." I said smiling when we got on the other side and landed where all miscrients go, the Castle dungeon. Why the heck we landed here, I have not a clue. We are all currently laying down on our backs, cuz that's how we landed, staring at the ceiling.

"That is, if you are a guy." Axel said suggestively. Roxas reached over me and hit him in the back of the head.

"Axel, you know for sure that Demyx is a guy."

"Oh really? Just how do I know that?"

"Well, for one, he does not have a rack. Two, you flirt with every chick on the planet, 'cept for Kairi..wait..did you ever flirt with Kairi?"

"Well...I tried but she was just so absorbed in these images of Sora she had dancing in her head! And, you should have seen the way she pictured him. He, in her eyes since she lost her memories of him, was this muscular blonde headed blue eyed hottie that had all the girls around him drooling. It was reeeaaaally funny when I showed her a picture I had laying around in my pocket of him. She shrieked and went into panic mode. That's how I got the opportunity to drag her here."

"Kairi's never been here.." I pondered.

"Yeah, well, she got away. Riku the Gay rescued her when I was crossing the realm of darkness to get here."

"Oh. I see."

"Speaking of seeing, how the heck did you puncture your eye there, slick?" Axel asked the inevitable. Sometimes, when I get asked a question I really don't want to answer I have to fight off the urge to say, 'The magnitude of your assertion is too copious for my diminutive comprehension and therefore the above statement could prove to be an infallible insult.' But in the end, I never do..I will. Someday. Someday, to the Superior I will say that. I swear.

"I tripped and fell on a rock while I was saving Demyx from the Heartless that attacked." Good kid.

"Thanks." I whispered to Roxas. He shrugged and whispered a question to me. I stood up, but Axel had a hold of my jacket zipper and it unzipped. My jacket fell off. It was always too big anyways.. With my back turned to Roxas and no shirt on, my eyes widened while Axel jumped up, surprised, and then he stared.

"D-Demyx...wha-"

"NO!" In all my fury, mostly directed towards myself, the darkness invaded my mind. I lost control and it took me over.  
The last thing I remember before fainting was Axel on the ground covered in blood, his blood, and me. I was on my knees, shaking uncontrollably, and crying into my hands. Repeating over and over again, like it was a chant, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I'm sorry."

Roxas' POV (Just real quick)

After I asked my question to Demyx he hopped up, but Axel must have had a hold of his jacket zipper. His entire coat fell off. I couldn't see Axel, or Demyx's expression because the only thing that was in my vision was the ominous words roughly carved into Demyx's back, _YOU CANNOT ESCAPE_.

Demyx screamed. It sounded like a no. I stumbled back, for I had stood up to help. I rushed over to Demyx and looked up into his eyes. They were wide, his pupils were dialated, and he was shaking. A glow surrounded his body. I took a cautious step back and stared at Axel for a mere second and then I fell. Roughly about three minutes later, I opened my eyes and saw the impossible. Axel must have lost unconsciousness because he was on the ground in a puddle of blackish looking blood and Demyx crying into his hands on his knees. Good thing this is the dungeon part of the castle. If someone found out then I think Demyx might actually do something serious to himself. I'm still not fully convinced that he did all that to himself. I mean, sure, there was another party that..uhm..'helped' Demyx do this but, the cuts on his wrist..they're recent. I know they are. I sat upright and I think I have bad luck or something, because someone else definitely found out.

Saix, The Demon Man Dancing in the Moon_(A.N.)_, was standing at the end of the dungeon hall with a scowl upon his face and two blankets in each hand.

End chapter 3.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Ok, I really shouldn't give an evil laugh. I should start crying. I mean, I'm just letting this story go all over the globe! It wasn't Saix who was supposed to appear, it was originally planned to be Zexy, cuz I absolutely luv him and wanted him to appear, but this magic thought of how funny it would be to have Saix, who has a fanfictionish reputation for being very destructive and controlled by his anger, appear and actually help Roxas, Axel, and Demyx is just hilarious! Besides, I think he'll bring some light into Demyx's situation. How else can my mind work but to have the scar on his forehead be some sort of explanation for Demyx's current situation? Oh well. **

**Anyways, my note about Saix's name, I haven't seen it been used in fanfiction at all but I didn't make it up. So, I'm giving you the reassurance that it is a real name and I don't want any comments about how you think it's not. If you do, of course. Oh, and the reason I know it's real is because (月に舞う魔人), _Tsuki ni Mau Majin _actually really does mean Demon Man Dancing in the Moon. Check wikipedia if you don't believe** me. :D

**Anyways, please continue to wish me luck for this story and please review if you have time! Thanks! Love you all, 'till chapter four then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Charity to the Depressed**

**This took quite longer than expected but you can't blame me. I got writer's block. Then, to top it all off, I'm extremely susceptible to the cold. And, it's like...freezing here. Which isn't that fun. It makes my hands all cold and unable to type. So, as a result, this chapter isn't that long. But, who knows! It might end up being really really really long. Because, I'm typing this before I've even started the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: These are quite annoying. I hate having to type them out just to say 'Oooh! Hey, look at me! I don't own anything in this story 'cept for the terrible uneventful plot!' Although, coming up with a unique way to say that I own nothing is quite fun...**

_Saix's POV_

"Saix? Er, I mean, sir. Sir, Why are you here? This isn't what it looks like!" Number Thirteen hastily mumbled and stuttered on his words. I do not care. I am only here to take these pests to the infirmary. My duty is nothing else. I started stalking down the hall, avoiding the mess Number Nine has made.

"Number Six?! Get down here and clean this up!" I ordered. I saw the boy, Roxas I think his name was, flinch and a distinct flash of troubled emotions flashed across his face. Amazing, I thought, I will have to mention this to the Superior.

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't want Demyx to..um...I don't know how to say it..I don't want Demyx to worry about others knowing- Oops!" He slapped a hand over his mouth. Petty fool. He honestly thinks that someone could keep a secret in the Organization? I laughed, devilishly, and addressed this younger Nobody.

"Roxas, do you honestly think that Xemnas isn't informed of Demyx's current position? And I, being so close to the Superior and all, would not let a single piece of valuable information such as this be unnoticed."

"What are you saying?" He looked vastly confused with a disturbing look of worry on his features. Haha, serves him right. No one deserves my presence.

"I know more of this Nobody than you would ever hope to know. I could tell you if I wanted, but I don't think I will." I dropped the blanket on top of Roxas' head. He reached up to touch it with his hand.

"What is this for?" He muffled tone came.

"First, in order to hear you right, one must first ask for you to remove the blockade."

"Oh, sorry." He hastily took off the blanket and held it in his lap, while out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nine rustle about in his sleep.

"The blanket is for Demyx. He's rather frigid. Can't you tell?" I turned on my heel as I heard Roxas scamper about to actually put the blanket on him. Some people are rather slow...

I hesitated doing my job. The Superior sent me to retrieve Axel, he had a mission. But, I doubt this idiot is in any condition for actually successfully completing it. To the infirmary it is then. I hesitated. I do NOT want to carry this dimwit to the infirmary. I pondered a while. I was staring at Axel but mostly space when Roxas spoke up.

"Where are you going?" In all honesty, I hater Roxas. He is so naive. It's very annoying.

"To take this fool to the infirmary, The Superior would not like it if we lost a member at the cause of another member." I picked Axel up, reluctantly, and started walking away from Roxas. I heard him splutter out some words but they were incoherent. So, whatever he said, I did not answer. That cause him to run up to my side, I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Did I ever ask for assistance?" I growled under my breath. I don't particularly like being followed by pests... Whatever Roxas had said earlier was forgotten when we suddenly stepped through a portal I had summoned.

* * *

"Well, well, well. what pleasant visitors I have today." A chilly voice said. "What can I do for you?" Vexen said without turning around.

"I came to you for help." I said, even though the context of exactly what I said would be stretched and unpleasantly morphed into something odd and disgusting.

"Help? What kinda of help? Did Axel break the toaster again?" He reached up above him and grabbed some blue sloshy mixture, still bent over his work.

"Axel help." Roxas spoke up.

"Oh! Roxas, I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry. Welcome to my lab. You're welcome to explore. Just don't touch anything." Roxas' eyes widened, he shivered and took a delicate step forward. Grah, could he get anymore blonde?! I grabbed his hood and he fell back, causing Vexen to finally turn around.

"What th-SAIX! What did you do to Axel?!?" Vexen's seemingly furious demeanor was gone as quick as it came. He grabbed Axel out of my hands and carried him to a table in a warmer room. I stood there, uncaring, until Roxas grabbed my wrist and pulled me over where Axel and Vexen were. I snatched my wrist back and shoved him out of the doorway. I was leaving, and not involving myself any further.

"You're not going anywhere, Saix. Stay here and wait until I have some answers from you." Vexen spoke from over the potions and equipment he was hovering over.

"What do you want, Vexen? I do not have the time, nor the will to stay here any longer." I folded my arms over my chest and walked over to where Axel was laying on a table. Roxas came back over, and then Vexen turned around.

"My GOD, Roxas! What happened to your eye! It's completely black!" He knelt down in front of Number 13 and placed thre fingers under his eye and stared blankly at it.

"Can you see through it?"

"Yes, but everything has a black tint to it, and I can see the Heartless that are hiding in the shadows like they have a spotlight on them."

"Interesting. Tell me, how did you get this injury? Be honest. I know you didn't just fall on something."

"I don't know how exactly."

"It's highly infected with darkness. It can take control over you if we don't fix it up, come with me."

"No! I'll be fine, it's not a bother, really! You have to help Axel first!" He ran over to the table, reasons unknown to us all. Kingdom Hearts? I pray to you, please grant this very blonde boy some knowledge!

"Alright, but you have to let me take a look at it right after it starts bothering you." Vexen walked over to the table and started examining him. After about five minutes of resting my eyes and leaning against a wall, I grew even more bored than I was. If that was even possible and stalked out of the labs. Right before I was out of area 5, the lab areas, Roxas came out of nowhere. I glared at him. Some people have stuff to do, yanno?! Kingdom Hearts, please give me my heart back! I'm done with this Organization.

Roxas folded his arms, "Vexen didn't get to interrogate you, so I am. He doesn't need to be involved anyway. Now, give me some answers!"

"And I'm involved now? Let me tell you something, Thirteen, I have not been involved in this matter for a very long time. Demyx dropped it, and I, in return, have stayed out of his business. I owe you nothing regarding answers. And I don't have to conform to your every will." I started walking again, in irritation, I shoved Roxas, for the second time today, out of my merry little way!

"You knew? And you didn't try to stop him!?" He followed after me, and in a failed attempt, tried to impale me with his keyblade. I whipped around and growled in his face.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"I don't want to talk about it! I've forgotten about everything, I'd suggest the same thing for Demyx! Do that for me, he needs it."

"Why?"

"It's not something you bring up into every day conversation. "

"What's it have to do with?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Roxas, even though terribly misguided, would be a good lawyer. Don't ask why, he just would be.

I leaned over and picked Demyx up. Roxas, surprised, gaped.

"When did we get down here?"

"When you were arguing with me. Now, do not speak a word of any of this to the Superior. He's not in a good mood."

"Like you know...." He mumbled under his breath.

"What." I seethed, turning around, placing Demyx on the floor, again, and holding him, by his throat, to the wall nearest him.

"Sorry!! I didn't mean it!" He coughed out.

"You got off lucky. I'm not a person to take lightly, now move!" I carried Demyx with Roxas following into a portal where we arrived right inside Demyx's untidy room. roxas was startled when I kicked his sitar out of his bed and placed the owner of previously said sitar gently in the bed.

"You can take care of him. That's your job now. I'm leaving. If you have questions, ask him."

* * *

_Roxas' POV (OMG! IT is so freaking hard to write in Saix's point of view. I kept asking my friends for their opinions on his attitude and such, but I still don't feel that I portrayed him in a way that makes it seem like Saix. Please don't flame, but I would like to know how you all portray him. It would help if I ever decide to do another chapter with him in it..)_

"Wait! I have a question! For you!" Saix turned around with a very good pretend expression of hate on his face.

"What do you want now?!?" His eyes started blazing with irritation. It's not like I did anything..sure I've been bugging him but I shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Does Demyx cut himself? All the scars on his body...what are they from? And his arm! It's really messed up." An honest question. He should at least answer me this one. I glanced up at Saix, for I had been staring at my shoe. His expression was one of surprise. Then next thing he did, was not something I would have expected. He laughed. Threw his head back in mockery and laughed gruesomely. He turned on his heels and answered right before he left the room,

"I would be very suprised if Demyx inflicted harm upon himself. Not because of the personality he shows, but because he's afraid of pain. As for his arm, I think I overheard Xaldin talking to Luxord about it. It seems that while they were transporting a glass piano to the main hall of the living quarters, Demyx tripped and fell right into it. His arm is probably torn up because of that. Rather humorous, if you think about it. Now, goodbye Roxas."

Saix makes mad. I bet he was lying to me. A glass piano??? Is that sort of thing really even in existence?? Well....we are non-existent...so maybe they made one so that it would be 'non-existant' in a way too...Oh well. But..gragh! I didn't get any answers!  
A sharp pain danced throughout my body and I fell to the ground. My hand found it's way to my eye.  
"Darn thing...." After laying there for a second, slightly considering Vexen's orders, I got up and headed toward the dungeons. It needs cleaned anyways and I need some distractions.

* * *

A slate haired nobody had just finished cleaning the dungeons of all the blood and dirt that was present. If he had to rate his job, he's give it a nine. It was cleaner than it normally was, and you couldn't see any red on the white of everything. So that was good. No questions were asked of what happened or why he had to take on this job, he just did it.  
As he turned away, something tiny caught his interest. In one of the cells, there laid a small, beaten up piece of paper. What was it? He wondered. As he picked up and turned it over, he wiped the blood away and tried to make out the picture that was on it. The picture's subject was someone he definitely recognized. It was a person who he hadn't expected to see for the rest of his non-existent life, however long that may be. The picture's owner, however, was even more of a surprise. Number Nine, Demyx.

* * *

"Roxas. Hello." Zexion said without looking up. He had something in his hands, a picture of somesort, I couldn't tell.

"What'cha got there? Did you clean all this up by yourself?" He shook his head, why isn't anybody giving me answers these days...?

"Nothing. It's nothing." He tucked the object in his pocket, "Yes, I have cleaned all this up. You can return to where you came from. I don't believe you had any business down here." He stated.

"No. I just needed a distraction. So I came down here to clean it up."

"I could use my powers and make it seem dirty if your in need of a distraction." I was about to refuse but Saix, a person who I had just said goodbye to, came storming into the area. Zexion took it as a sign he could leave, and so he departed by means of a portal.

"Saix? What are you doing here?"

"Vexen has news for you." Something is not right with him. Maybe he's bipolar...earlier, like, fifteen minutes earlier he was angry and bored. Now he looks like he's calm, cool, yet power-hungry. Like he's lusting for something. It's that subtle thing he can do. It's really, really creepy. We took a portal to the labs where Vexen was waiting for me, and as soon as we got there, Saix turned tail and ran out looking very, very, very angry. I've decided, officially, that he's bipolar.

Now, normally I like Vexen. He's not all that mean, and he's not creepily bipolar like some people in this Organization. And, he's slightly insane, which makes him fun to hang out with. I have news, today is not normal. Right now, I hate Vexen. With every ounce of hatred I am capable of, I will send him to an early funeral. Here's why,

"Axel's awake. But there's something wrong. I can't fix it, or do anything about it. I'm sorry."

"You..can't fix...what exactly?"

"Axel, he..he lost all of his memories."

* * *

**Well, wasn't that real eventful. Sarcasm, guys, sarcasm. This chapter could be considered crucial to the plot line, but I don't think so. It is, but it isn't. How about that?  
Let's see, well, sorry for the wait and the crap of this particular story. It's not advancing very much, is it? No, I don't believe it is. It will though, it will. Oh! Yes, before I forget, Demyx didn't have much of a part in this particular chapter did he? Well, I'm hoping to make that up to you guys. I love you all so much! And you deserve the best. Even those who read it, but don't review. Hey, if you like it, and don't review, that's fine with me. But, I really really like reviews. So, please, click to button. :D Thank you!**

**Love you all! And so not forcing you to click the button right below this sentence. Please, do as you wish. And stay with me! I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**~Akilina-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I don't own anything. Thanks for reading.

No A./N. though..

* * *

You know the feeling of disappointment? How it just sinks into your very being and starts to suffocate you? Then, somehow, you have to get that feeling out. And however you decide to do so, normally ends up hurting someone else. I've learned that it's called life, and you have to get up off your own two feet and make something change if you ever want something to go the right direction. Life is too short for long pity parties. So, get busy living, or get busy dying.

Axel, on the other hand....

"He...he what?" I said in disbelief.

"He lost his memory and I doubt it can be returned. Whatever happened to him can't be reversed by science either." Vexen replied lazily, grabbing a potion and mixing it with some powdery substance that looked like flour, but....could be something else. It bubbled up and then turned a bluish color.

That's when I lost my temper.

" But HOW? WHY?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIM???" I screamed at him, in all my blind fury. I think I felt a tear go down my face as well. Axel, no matter how perverted or immature he is, he's still my best friend. I can't live without him. He's my emotional support. Well, I wouldn't say that, because as a Nobody, I technically don't have emotions. But, Axel makes me feel that I do. He's....everything.  
I grabbed a potion of some sort and PELTED it at Vexen. He stood there for a while. He looked like he turned to stone. He started slowly turning around, a ghastly look on his face. Someone could've died from his glare. that icy glare he was sending me...actually was making me tremble. He swiftly stalked up to me, making me cower in...fear, or embarrassment. Either one would be correct.

"I did not do anything to Axel. Got it?" He grabbed my throat and hoisted me up the wall, much like what happened with Saix and me. Only a lot colder.  
"I can't do anything about it. I wasn't even involved nor do I want to know!. So, don't you dare raise your voice to me again. GOT IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL??" Vexen seethed at me.

"Yes, Sir." I managed to somehow say.

Vexen gave me a creepy smile. "Good." He released me and I found that air, is very wondrous when in lack of.

After a few seconds of breathing recovery, I spoke up. In the smallest of voices, "So, what do I do about Axel?"

"I don't know." Came Vexen's reply from somewhere deep in the lab. Then Vexen came out with a syringe. I backed away slowly. I have no idea what he's doing. But, if he comes near me with that thing.....

"Are you gonna- Hey! Get away from me!" Vexen stopped and stared at my eye.

"This will help your eye, Roxas. Now, hold still." I winced and he injected who-knows-what concoction in my face. It could be botox, for all I know. Well, you know what they say, revenge is best served hot. And, lemme tell ya, boy, did it sting!!

* * *

"Geeze...this is frustrating. Not only do I have Demyx to worry about, I have to watch Axel too!" Stupid Xemnas and his orders....

Apparently, the Superior found out about Axel from Saix, who just happened to be fuming when he 'accidentally' bumped into him. And, being the all-so-mighty Superior that Xemnas is, demanded that Saix explain everything. So, not only do I have worries about Demyx but Axel has been assigned to me as a mission, and I also have contracted a black eye. Stupid Vexen and his chemicals...  
Oh, and before I forget, Axel is following me like a puppy. So far, memories of the castle and the people in it have boosted his restoration percent, if you will. He doesn't really have a enough memories to actually call him 'miraculously healed' so....He's like....a mindless zombie. Yeah, that'll work. Mindless zombie..hehe.

"Where're you going, um........" Axel paused, poking me in the shoulder. "Who're you again?"  
I ignored him, and continued walking. He can figure out my name on his own. I think he deserves it. After all those things he burnt to a crispy black..

"Okay, then. I'll wait for you here, Roxanne!" I heard him call out. Ooh, so close. Hehe, try again, Axel. He's not that bad. But, sometimes he's a little clingy. Especially when we met Xaldin for the 'first' time.

Upon hearing weird noises outside of Marluxia's gigantic room (Due to all the plants he's kept, he's had to remodel and make his room tons bigger. He even has a door leading to an outside garden.) I ventured in.  
There were many, many plants. some I recognized and others that...looked like they might have been created by Vexen and Marluxia. While I was walking I saw a sign. It creeped me out.

Caution: Blood-eating plants. I, Marluxia, am not responsible if, because of your carelessness, get eaten. Therefore, be careful. 'Superior' will have my head if you go missing.

Blood-eating plants?!?! What the heck?? I carefully crept over to the outside door. It was part way open, and I could hear yelling. What I saw frightened me.

Saix was beating Demyx.

I gasped. Maybe Saix was the one who put all those scars on Demyx. It's plausible...  
But, before my train of thought could go any further..

"Maybe they're having a spat." Axel whispered.

"NO! They're not. Saix doesn't just go around beating on people! Especially when he knows he doing it! Look, Axel! He's not gone berserk!"

"Huh?"

"Oh no..what if he hears us?" Sudden realization dawned on me. If Saix caught us here-wait...when did it turn to us?? "AXEL! I thought you said you'd stay where you were! What happened to that plan?!"

* * *

Dem's POV.

I woke up in my room. My head was pounding and I had that foreboding feeling everyone gets once in a while. I sat up in my bed and looked around. People had been in here, was my first thought.  
I got out of bed, looked over to my fishy, Mr. Fluffy. He was happily swimming around in his tank, not a single clue as to what was going on.

"Mr. Fluffy, I wish I was you. No cares, no worries. AND you have a little fishy heart. What's it like having a heart, I wonder." My thoughts drifted to when I was younger...

_"Mommy? Where are you taking me? Ooh! Look! There's a fish in that pond!" The beautiful woman I called my mother turned around and smiled at me. There was a hint of sadness in it, but  
I paid no mind. I WAS a little kid, you know._

_"Yes, yes, dear. A fish. How lovely! I'm taking you to see someone very special. He's going to help you!" She ushered me along more quickly now._

_"Help? What do I need help with? I'm smarterests than Johnny, and he's in the second grade!"_

_"Oh, I know, dear. But, this man will help you with something that doesn't have to do with your mind. M'kay?" She smiled at me again and her long brown hair moved with the wind when it blowed._

_"Alright, mommy. You'll pick me up later, won't you?" I said in my quiet little kid voice. I had a bad feeling about everything, but..Mommy said it was going to be ok before we left. She said that she'd be mighty proud if I did this for her. So I will! Because, I love my Mommy. I smiled to myself.  
She never answered my question though._

_We soon arrived to a big giant white building. It had fog coming out of the ground, and there was lights on in some of the windows and I could hear a couple people inside. About three or four, but that didn't scare me. None of it did. I'm not 'fraid.  
My mother took me in the creepy building and talked to the lady-man at the door-way. He had snowy white hair that was real long and a oversized coat that looked like it had been...what's that stuff Mommy uses again? Oh yeah, bleach. His coat looked like it had been bleached one too many times. I caught on to their conversation near the end._

_"I can't guarantee his safety. This is new research. But, I can assure you that if we do this, your town will no longer be in danger."_

_"Ok. You can have him. Good luck." She turned around to leave with a briefcase in her clutches._

_"Mommy? Where're you going?! Don't leave me here!" I started crying. That was when the lady-mad grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in._

_That was the day everything changed for the worse._

"HEY!" I turned around toward my door, cause I was sitting next to my fish tank following around Mr. Fluffy with a colored water fish clone. So, it was like two little fishies were swimming everywhere! It was kute, but at the same time, boring. "DEMYX!" Came the voice again. It was Saix and I really, REALLY don't want to talk to him right now.

"I'm not waiting for you. Let's go, I need to have a word with you." I sighed. Saix never stops until he gets what he wants...I got up and followed him, rather quickly since he was practically running, to Marluxia's garden outside of his room. We walked around until I found myself cornered. And, out of nowhere, he punches me right in the face.  
It hurt.

Really.

Really.

REALLY.

Bad.

"I thought we agreed that if I didn't say anything about you and your 'issues', you wouldn't flaunt your powers all over the place." He smirked down at me while I cupped my cheek.

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask for this!" He delivered a swift blow to my stomach with his knee, causing me to lose my footing and fall to the ground in a breathless heap.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I want your power, Demyx. Yet, you refuse to give it to me." He kicked me down before I could stand back up. "You, the one person in the entirety of all the worlds there are, should not be gifted with such power. You deserve death." He growled at me with a lusty look in his eyes.

"You can't have my power. It's too dangerous and will only cause you trouble! Look what it did to me!"

"I don't care!"

"You're a monster, Saix." I said with deep conviction. "Not only are you a crazy controlling monster, but you're demented. You were there. You know what happened. You psychopath!" He clawed my face with his hand. I could feel the blood running down below my eye.

"I want you dead." He stomped on my foot causing my head to go down in which then he elbowed the back of my neck. He kept hitting me and jabbing me with his claws.  
Funny thing was, he hadn't gone crazy berserker yet. Sure, his meanings for doing this aren't so clear, but...it IS Saix. He could do worse. And, just like that, I jinxed myself.

He brought out a knife.  
He ran a jagged line right through my Organization coat and into my skin.  
He managed to cut my chest deep enough for a dark colored blood to gush out, that's all he  
could do before he whipped his head up and turned to the door.

I, being helpless against Saix, the one person my 'powers' (as he called it) don't work on because of a lab accident involving me and him, decided to ignore whatever he was doing and crouch down on the floor. I held my chest where my heart was supposed to be. It ached...it was throbbing. I could tell that my body wanted to give in to the darkness my soul felt the need to exploit, traitor, but.....I can't. It's bad. Bad bad bad bad bad.  
My physical injuries hurt like hell and back. This pain is nothing compared to..to not having a heart all your life. To never get a single drop of light shone on your being..to never have a taste of true happiness.....That is..all I want. I realized that Roxas was bent over me, saying something..

"It's okay now, Demyx. You can stop crying now. It's all going to be alright." I leaned into him and he hugged me like my mother used to. Gently rubbing circles into my back..it was doing it's magic...I was calming down.

"Roxas.....why are you here?" I whispered. "I thought you hated me."

"How silly. I could never hate you. Not in a million years. We're friends. Remember? Now, let's get you to the infirmary." He stood up, taking me with his small form. I looked around and saw Axel staring at me.

"Who're you?" I was shocked. Axel was my friend too, right?

"Whattaya mean?" I stared back at him, "Roxas, what does he mean?" A sad look came across his features.

"Something happened and all his memories are gone." My memories however, went back to the castle dungeon. The..incident. I wiped his memory. Oh no...no no no. Not again... I went into a minor panic attack and blanked out.

* * *

_The room was cold and damp. The last time I saw light was two days ago. Two days. I've been held prisoner here for two days! Mommy isn't coming back..I realized the hard truth just five minutes ago. I layed down on the hard tiled floor. The bed in the corner was dusty and occupied by a smelly mean looking dog of some sort. I wasn't in any condition to try and move it either.  
Suddenly I heard a creaking sound and then I could see feet from underneath the door. I bolted upright and cringed when I saw HIM come through the door. He had the lady-man with him too._

_"It's okay, little one. We're not here to hurt you, but to help you and your family."  
He crept toward me and brought a needle out from his pocket. The lady-man smiled wickedly at me. A few seconds later and I was feeling a little woozy._

_That was the first of many injections to come and only the beginning of the worst nightmare in the world.  
_  
Demyx awoke with a panic struck face and sweat running down his neck.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" My face softened at his obvious distress once he realized what I was talking about. Which happened to be both his past and the present.

"But Roxy, you don't understand. You could die."

"So? I want to help you. And I can't do that if you don't tell me, Demyx."

He sighed, "Alright. You've broken through. I'll spill."

**End the chapter. :D Thanks for reading. Review if you want. XD I got this up in a hurry cuz it's dedicated and promised to my friend Dorkyducky117. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

PASHOW! Hahaha, the next chapter is done! It's kinda weird...Ah well. ( I really need to widen my vocabulary. Haha)

I don't own anything.  
Have fun reading! And, as by request, I altered this chapter and made it mostly into Roxas' POV. So, you're welcome! :D

* * *

I smiled at my friend. "That's wonderful."

"Not really. You'll change your mind after you've heard everything.." He looked down at his hands and traced over a scar on his hand that I had never before noticed. It's funny how whenever you don't know something is wrong, you tend to not notice anything. All of the clues that a person gives you..people have a tendency to just let them slide right under their noses. It might sound crazy, but it's true. People should look around them once in a while. They'd notice the destruction, sadness, hurt, and malice that surrounds them. If only people would open their eyes.

"We should leave the infirmary. That is, if you're feeling better."

"Hum? Oh, yes. I am. I have a high recovery rate." Dem said quickly. He got up and staggered to the door after putting his uniform coat back on.

I helped Demyx out of the infirmary that Axel had led us to. I'd never known it was there. Quite odd, actually. I guess somehow, he managed to learn the whole layout of the Castle. Man, this place is big.

We came to his room. I tried to open the door and Demyx chuckled. I pushed harder, thinking that he was laughing at my weakness. I soon learned I was wrong.  
Everybody is wrong once in a while.. Today though, I will be wrong about everything, my conscience told me. Demyx was finally going to let me into his past. Even if he wasn't ready, he was going to respect my wishes. I just hope that I can help him. And all that stuff about dying? I sure do hope he's wrong. My will can't be crushed that easily.  
Demyx laughed again, causing my temper to flare up.

"Will you just open the door?!" I said through gritted teeth. "Since when do you lock it?"

"Yes. I will. I normally leave it open so people can get in, by the way." He said with a smile that seemed to mock my very existence. Of course, I was probably just imagining it. "This door only opens to me. I had the doorknob wired to recognize my...nevermind." He cut off quickly. I was about to ask what he was saying but he had me gaping.

Darkness was swirling around his hand, causing it to go pitch black. My eye, the one that Vexen said was infected with darkness (The same darkness Dem was using right in front of me), throbbed and I could feel it start to bleed. My hand flung up to protect it. (I didn't want it being attracted to it. Who knows? With all this weird stuff happening, it could just decide to pop out of socket.) I did watch as Demyx opened the door.  
As soon as he touched the handle, the door decided that it wanted to open itself, which I found strangely perturbing.

Mr. Fluffy was right where he always was. All alone in that big saltwater tank of his. Why Demyx decided to bring a mildly large exotic fish from the ocean, call it Mr. Fluffy, and keep it as his pet, only Kingdom Hearts knows. Oh no...there I go again..acting like Saix. Heavens know no one wants that.

"You can sit down over there, if you'd like. Demyx said, pointing over at a chair that looked very inviting. It was, by the way. In case any of you wanted to know.. "Alright. Where do you want to start?" Demy asked.

"Let's start at the beginning."

"Okay. Promise me one thing first."

"Alright." I said skeptically. The Demyx I knew, or thought I knew, would have just bounded into the story. (If there was a story to tell, of course)

[[ A./N. How awesome is this? The song that goes with Dem's past just came on my playlist. Isn't that awesome? Right when I'm about to type his past too. Haha..sorry..carry on. :D ]]

"Don't run away." He said solemly.

"Ok..." Then he started.

Line break.

"It all started in the hospital I was born in..."

_A gentle looking man around the age of twenty-five or thirty started at the newborn child he had checked up on. His heart was perfect for what he was planning. "Absolutely glorious" He whispered to himself. Out of all the newborns here, this child was the purest. Pure in body, spirit, heart, and mind. The perfect candidate. _

_Disguised as a doctor, he could get anywhere he wanted in this low quality hospital. He was, in actuality, a scientist. It was the same thing? Right? Sure. _

_He snuck in the nursery. All the peaceful children sleeping soundly. Except for Myde. He was wide awake. The man stalked over to the child who delighted upon seeing a face that looked friendly, but immediately scowled when he smirked viciously. He pulled out a tiny needle that was filled with something opaque and murky. _([Best word I could come up with..haha)]_ In no more than forty seconds, he had carefully wedged the needle in the baby's arm and little Myde was unconscience. The 'doctor' reached in his lab coat and carefully, so that he wouldn't damage the contents that were highly concentrated, pulled out yet another 'vaccine'. It was one of a kind. He jabbed the needle into the child's heart with fast, but accurate precision and allowed the shadowed contents to empy into his body and heart. His carefully laid out plan was finally in action. _

_He was distorted, that man. No one suspected him though. Not until he had officially gone crazy. That wasn't going to happen until Myde was 14._

_The child went home unscathed with his beautiful brunette mother who was very happy and content, seeing that she would now have something to occupy herself with. She would have a lot more trouble, that was for sure. No one had even seen the 'doctor' come in and inject him with strange things so the nurses passed the little scabs on his arm and chest as something tiny dangerous that was in his crib and actually paid the mother money so she wouldn't sue._

_Myde led an uneventful happy five years of toddler-hood. Everything was peaceful in his town. His parents loved him. He rarely saw his Daddy though. Mommy had said that he had to go to work so that they could have food to eat. His neighborhood and town were all composed of nice people and Myde had a neighbor that ran a flower shop and he would always receive a little daisy from the nice red headed woman to give to his Mommy. Myde loved his Mommy. Especially when she smiled at him. That made him feel special. He loved her the best when she was happy.  
Everything was picture perfect. _

_That is, until what the strange hospital man injected him with (Yes, he remembers. It is weird, but he remembers. He doesn't like what he remembers, though) was awakened._

"Wait, who's the creepy guy? What did he inject you with? Why is this so sad?" I asked frantically. Demyx took a deep breath.

"You'll see, Roxas. You'll see. I have to maintain some air of secrecy, otherwise the viewers will become bored and stop reading." Demyx laughed out. Apparently, he had gotten over this much.

"What viewers?? Do we have stalkers??" I looked around me.

"Quite a few, actually." He chuckled again. "HE, sorry for better lack of word, injected me with a high concentration of liquid shadow. Now, it sounds weird, but shadow is...the fundamental part of controlling the Darkness. Shadow is..the foundation of the Heartless. Of Nobodys."

"Oh.. Back to the story then." Stalkers? ... I feel like I'm being watched now. I looked around me once more and decided to wrap my arms around myself..in effort to calm my nerves down. Demyx's story was...horrid.

_Heartless invaded the town. They ran rampant and destroyed much of all the town. Only Myde's neighboorhood was left. The townspeople were in a frantic state of mind. _

_The Heartless were on the verge of finding something more powerfull than them. Something able to lead them into becoming whole again. Or more powerful. But, without proper instruction and conscience, they just destroyed. _

_About a week later, Myde was seen by a towns person named....Frederrick. Frederrick noticed that the Heartless bugs were surrounding him, but not attacking. Surrounding...protecting. It all clicked for Fred. The Heartless had been brought here because they were attracted to that monster! _

_In a matter of fifteen minutes there was suddenly a mob at Kayte's house. Kayte came out, a worried look on her face. Fredderrick's friend, Stann spoke up, "Kayte! We all respect you and love you! You've done so much for us. But..YOUR SON IS A MONSTER!! Those bugs...those THINGS are protecting him! They're drawn to him! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, KAYTE!" All of the mob agreed and started yelling their own accusations. Myde needed to die._

_Kayte ran back into her house where The man was. _

_She burst into tears at what she realized was truth. Her hatred for her son grew. She had always felt that he didn't belong to her, that he was just TOO different to be accepted. She tried to love him..it failed. It was an epic failure of monstrous proportions._

_" I told you he was infected. They just confirmed it. Can I take your 'son' into custody now?" He said gently while standing from his seat and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"I need some time.." She paced around the room for a while."The town..it needs rebuilt. My reputation is gone..My husband died when Myde was born..He was all that I wanted. I don't want that monster anymore. Take him!" She seethed. "As long as I get what is due to me."  
_

_"You will be paid. No doubt." He laughed maliciously. His plan was going right along schedule. Now, he thought to himself, comes the best part. He laughed again. _

"Wait, I have another question." I said evenly, even though there were definitely tears running down my cheeks.

"Okay." Demy said looking at me with hard, cold eyes.

"How are you able to remember this conversation? You weren't there.."

"After the town was destroyed and some other happenings occurred, I was given this memory to help fill in the gaps. By the way, where is Axel?"

"Probably right outside the door. Why?"

"I wanted to give his memory back.." He said softly while looking at the floor. He had stopped sitting down a while back and had been pacing around the length of the room. I guess these were still hard memories..

"You mean you wiped them? HOW!!?" I said enraged that all this time I could have just asked Demyx to give his memory back.

"It's complicated."

"..."

"Back to the story.."

_A day after The man had visited, Myde was taken to a laboratory four worlds away from his. Everything was so different..  
"Mommy? Where are you taking me? Ooh! Look! There's a fish in that pond!" The beautiful woman I called my mother turned around and smiled at me. There was a hint of sadness in it, but _

_I paid no mind. I WAS a little kid, you know. _

_"Yes, yes, dear. A fish. How lovely! I'm taking you to see someone very special. He's going to help you!" She ushered me along more quickly now._

_"Help? What do I need help with? I'm smarterests than Johnny, and he's in the second grade!"_

_"Oh, I know, dear. But, this man will help you with something that doesn't have to do with your mind. M'kay?" She smiled at me again and her long brown hair moved with the wind when it blowed. _

_"Alright, mommy. You'll pick me up later, won't you?" I said in my quiet little kid voice. I had a bad feeling about everything, but..Mommy said it was going to be ok before we left. She said that she'd be mighty proud if I did this for her. So I will! Because, I love my Mommy. I smiled to myself. _

_She never answered my question though._

_We soon arrived to a big giant white building. It had fog coming out of the ground, and there was lights on in some of the windows and I could hear a couple people inside. About three or four, but that didn't scare me. None of it did. I'm not 'fraid. _

_My mother took me in the creepy building and talked to the lady-man at the door-way. He had snowy white hair that was real long and a oversized coat that looked like it had been...what's that stuff Mommy uses again? Oh yeah, bleach. His coat looked like it had been bleached one too many times. I caught on to their conversation near the end._

_"I can't garuntee his safety. This is new research. But, I can assure you that if we do this, your town will no longer be in danger."_

_"Ok. You can have him. Good luck." She turned around to leave with a breifcase in her clutches._

_"Mommy? Where're you going?! Don't leave me here!" I started crying. That was when the lady-man grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in._

_That was the day everything changed for the worse._

_I was hastily thrown into a room. It was dark, damp, and musty. There was a bed in the corner but it was already occupied. By a vicious looking dog. _

_The Lady Man soon became my best friend. Not in the way you would think though. By 'friend' I mean enemy. Sworn enemy. Everyday, he would come in, lead me away to a different room, mix up some pretty colored liquids, and put it either in my arm or somewhere else. Like my hip, or neck. The one's that were put into my neck hurt the worst. They always burned the worst. The ones that were put in my hip made me cold and numb. The arm ones were always different reactions.  
But the needles that always hurt the most were the black ones. They were sent straight to my heart. If I even had one...HE was the one who gave those to me.  
The syringes that were sent to my heart always made me feel empty and longing for something warm. Not physically warm though. My soul was crying out for attention. My soul needed light. I feared that it was a light I could never be able to reach.  
They did other experiments when I got older. Most of them involving my heart and blood..so much blood.  
_

_  
_"I won't tell you what they did, Roxas. I promise." Demyx said softly in my ear. I was shaking. I didn't want to hear anymore. I promised not to run though. He wrapped a blanket around me.

"N-no...it's okay." I shivered and pulled the blanket closer to me.

"No, it's not. I'll tell you more later. Unless..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"If you want...I can give you my memories while we sleep. But you'd have to stay in here..It won't work if you're all the way across to the other side of the castle." He informed me. What time was it, anyway? I looked over to the clock on Demyx's wall...1:45 A.M. Has time really gone that fast? I thought Demyx's plan over. IT wouldn't hurt. Although...being around Demyx more than usual made my eye throb a little. I was getting used to the pain it exerted..Vexen's potion obviously didn't work..Stupid old man..

"I'll stay the night with you." Demyx smiled at me. I could see he still didn't want to tell me anything. It was more of a burden on him than it seemed.

"Okay. Let's do this thing." Demyx said and then went off to get ready for bed. He let me have his bed while he took the recliner I was on.  
Little did I know, I was going to have the worst night of my life.

* * *

Danananana! Ok..well, there's the first part of Dem's gruesome little past. I really wanted it to be a little more creepy..But I'm not a psycopath so I wouldn't know how. Sadly enough.  
This chapter was done in a day, by the way. So if it seems rushed, that was why. I'm glad I have so many people that read this..I feel awesome. :D I appreciate you all, really, I do. I feel so happy, I'll just start another chapter right now! (Hopefully it will be better than this) I'd like some more feedback if you don't mind. I really wanna know your thoughts on everything. :D

Oh well. :D

~Akilina-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Language is a form of human reason, which has its internal logic of which man knows nothing. I think, that only by actions can you really show what you mean for the other to understand.

"I hope Roxas doesn't think any differently of me when this is all over...maybe I shouldn't do this. It's bad enough that this happened to me, but I don't know if I should give these memories to someone else..." I didn't have anymore time to think. As I steadily slipped into unconsciousness just like Roxas had, I thought that maybe I should stop...Should I really do this?

That was, until a soft tapping on my door woke me up. I got up, grabbed my blanket to pull around me more, and opened up the door.  
There stood Zexion, my superior in rank and the only nice person in the lab way back when. He openly smiled at me, but there was something wrong. He looked sad.

"I don't know what's going on, Dem, but please be careful with the boy. Don't scare him too much." He said softly as he peered into my room and spotted the afore mentioned boy in my bed sound asleep.

"You didn't come all the way down here just to tell me that, did you?" He looked down at his feet. When he rose his head he brought out a picture from his pocket. I instantly recognized and gaped. "Where'd you find this? I thought I...I thought it was safely in my pocket!" No one was supposed to actually SEE him. He's dead. Dead dead dead dead dead.

"It was in the basement. Saix had me clean the dungeon quarters. I didn't expect you to keep a picture of-"

"No..don't say his name. Please."

" You aren't going crazy, are you?" Zexion, the only one besides Saix to not have their memory wiped, supported me. He helped me when I was in trouble, but not major trouble. He barely knew more than Saix, and that isn't saying much.

"I have to go." Zexion said, turning on his heel and giving me a wave. He's...too secluded. I've never had a conversation with that guy for longer than five consecutive minutes. Sheesh. But..look who's talking. I sighed and got back to my chair.

"Roxas, I really hope you'll stay with me." All my memories were now broadcast to him. Thankfully, for the sake of the younger kid's mind, I switched the view point. He really doesn't need to know all the pain I went through...

* * *

_  
"SIR! The boy, he's awake!" I yelled while rushing into the boss' extremely cold office. He was there looking over some papers from the old laboratory in my old home-world._

_He had found me almost dead, recognized my talent, and brought me here to recover, where together, we opened a door. Now, that might sound a little odd, but it wasn't an ordinary door. He said it would do great things and help us with our research. Little did we know, it only furthered our imminent destruction as we let out the Darkness in abled bodied forms. One form however, was human. He said his name was Isa and that he had been trapped in the Realm for a year. We immediately took him under our wing. Not as an appretice, but as another 'test subject.' He didn't order the same things as him for the boy, but...all we had to do was study his behavior. Over time, a lab accident occured at the fault of Myde, and Isa hated him for it. His perfect face was ruined by a large 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his forehead._

_"Yes? What's wrong, Xehanort?" He said calmly without looking up._

_"He's incoherent." Whatever we put into that kid didn't have a very positive efffect. You see, we were drug testing. It was something that no one had tried before and he did say that we would be helping the worlds with their sicknesses and diseases. The only problem was that we needed a test subject. Myself and a few others said that instead of using some mere eight year old boy, we should use an animal of some sort. He had said something along the lines of. 'No, no. We can't do that. The environmentalists will get mad. Just use the boy. His mother didn't want him nor did his town. It was destroyed by the raid anyway. He has no fit in society.'_

_"That should be normal for the concentration we put him under. Throw it out. I see no need in it." I sighed and walked out of the man's office. Incidently, while still trapped in my thoughts about the poor kid's outcome, I ran into Bleig._

_"Whoa man! Toxic chemicals comin' your way, dude!"_

_"Eh?" I looked up and ran right into him causing him to spill all of whatever was on his tray all over me. "Bleig..." I death-glared him and he squirmed around anxiously expecting something to happen to me. After I realized his obvious discomfort at the thought that his friend might disappear into a slimy pile of green goop on the floor, I sighed._

_"Bleig, it's not gonna do anything to me if I don't swallow it. Gosh." I facepalmed lazily and shrunk to the floor._

_"Aw, c'mon man. It's not like we're killing the kid."_

_"Yes yes we are. It may not be physically, but mentally we are. I know it." Bleig put his hand on my shoulder._

_"It'll be okay. Maybe when he's older, he'll escape. We just...have to do as we're told right now."_

_"He...he won't let that happen. I know it."_

_"Ya can't know fer sure, dude. Just, take a deep breath, an' calm down. We have work that better get done. Er else, Even'll have our heads."_

_The next week, the boss brought out a proposal. Since we had been recently dabbing into the workings of the heart after messing with the Door to Darkness a couple years back, we should see the amount of darkness present in the heart after being re-introduced to light for one whole week.  
_

_So, by order, Myde was free for a whole week. I took him to a home of considerable happiness and that was where we found Ienzo. He joined us after the boss had trickily persuaded him. Myde however, was overjoyed to be let out of his cold prison to live happily..if only for a week._

* * *

_The day came where we were to take Myde back to our lab to operate on his heart. It was dangerous, but He had ordered it. Eleus and I had gone to pick him up at Ienzo's home. He looked so much brighter, more healthy, and happy. We were just going to end it? Did we have any choice?_

_No..we didn't...His word was law. For some reason, a fatherly side I had wanted me to take the boy and run away to somewhere he wouldn't get hurt any longer._

_"W-we aren't going back to the creepy guy, are we? Hey! Man-lady! Talk to me!" I sighed and Eleus looked down at him with a sad expression. He was the one that understood the most what we were doing to him and he also understood how I felt about it. Ultimately, he felt the same way._

_"Sorry, Little One-"_

_" 'm not little! I'm eight years old." He stated matter of factly._

_"I'm sorry, Myde. We have to take you back." The boy visibly deflated and paled, but smiled up at us anyway as he got his shoes and coat on._

_We stepped out into the cold autumn air and drove away from Ienzo's warm familiar house._

_The operation was done by Even, Dilin, and Ansem. Dilin helping with tools and the Shadow, and the boss and Even cutting into the restrained boy on the firm white operating table. He was unconscience, but his body was very reactive. I couldn't be there to watch, so I left. I was plagued by nightmares of the boys screams and wails all that week.  
_

* * *

_"Here. Hand these to him when you go to his office. It's the report of that kid." Even said as I passed him in that dreary office of his. "Oh, and get more sleep. You have bags under your eyes."_

_"Sure, but don't order me around. I'm your Superior right now." I stepped into my superior's office. It was cold, bleak, and just as normal as it always was._

_When did it become normal?_

_"Sir, the boy, he's having a hard time adjusting to his.." I gasped. I was reading out of the folder. He would never read it. He didn't care and he was way too busy. Everyone around me agreed that he was becoming more and more crazy every day. "Heart. It's...becoming dormant but it's still strong. The darkness in it is starting to take over, but it's not advancing at a fast pace." I was lightheaded. NO person should go through this. Epecially not after seeing what you could have had._

_"Strong that boy's will is. He'll survive. He knows what he's missing in life and wants it back. He'll never get it though. I won't let him escape."  
_

* * *

_A couple years passed after the operation that turned Myde's heart stone cold and insecure. He was now fourteen and well on his way to even more disaster. Ansem had grown very well-known in the medical business and was rather rich. He had many enemies...Enemies that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth._

_"Sir?" A small and lanky shaggy blond haired teen entered slowly into the room that plagued his thoughts. It was the room of that man. He made all his decisions here and kept all the files in this exact room Documented evidence of his abuse._

_He had taken to beating the poor kid when he wouldn't cooperate properly during one of his...experiments. Myde was terrified. He didn't feel like he had a single friend in the entire world. And no, Ienzo...didn't count. He was one of THEM. No matter how nice, how many times he apologized, Myde couldn't accept him._

_"Yes? Oh, Myde. Come in, come in. I called you here because I've heard rumors going around my staff that you aren't feeling very well. Please, do tell me what's wrong."_

_Myde hesitated. He was never this nice. Why would he start smiling at him and acting fatherly toward him now? He took a seat reluctantly in front of his cold metal desk. "Well, Sir, I..feel very insecure. I feel like I'm lost." He had no reason to lie. He would find out the truth sooner or later. It's just, sooner would be a lot less painful._

_"Really now? Hm..What an interesting proposition. I do believe I have a cure for you." He got up from his leather chair and walked over to a file cabinet. Myde's eyes widened._

_"Sir..please...Drugs don't help. You know I'm immune to them all." He was shaking with fear. He was utterly petrified. He laughed and walked over to the boy, a file in hand. No trace of a syringe or shot anywhere in sight. Myde breathed a sigh of relief. He was getting off today. Or at least he thought so._

_"Silly child. I've heard that Dilin has been training you in the art of fighting. He's quite skilled." He smirked. Myde automatically knew where he was getting at without even asking. A look of pure horror flew across his features and in the same moment was slapped out of him. Myde cupped his sure-to-be red cheek._

_"You..want me to kill them, don't you?"_

_"Of course. I can't have my rivals living, now can I? Here's your first mission. I think you know enough about the Darkness that resides in your body to use it as a weapon."_

_Myde gasped. No one knew about that. He..H-he hadn't meant to kill that passerby on the street! He hadn't known the darkness went that far out! It wasn't supposed to be that...that potent! A mere touch just....killed her. "H-how did you....W-when did you..."_

_"Foolish child, I know everything. After all, I am Ansem the Wise."  
_

* * *

A jostling of the door woke me up from my memory flashbacks that were haunting in my dreams. I glanced over at the person in the doorway. It was Axel and he looked sad.

"What's wrong, buddy? Are your memories too much for you?" I said rather jokingly, but he only shook his red haired head and walked over to me on my chair with his head down. "Axel? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "I'm so so so sorry, Demyx. I-I didn't mean to see. It just..happened. I was nearby..and..Oh god, Dem! I'm so unbelievably sorry!" Well, I guess I managed to give his memories back and more. Joy.

"What do you mean? What all did you see?!" I said urgently wanting to know the extent of what he saw. His answer, dry and shakey, surprised me greatly.

"A-all of it. I-I...it w-was so so s-so horrible! I-I...I c-could feel what they were doing to you! I-I...Oh god, Dem!" He rushed into my arms and sobbed, something that I hadn't been able to do. I had lost all my tears. I guess, Axel, he was crying FOR me.

"Axel...I'm sorry too. Calm down...Ssh..You're okay."

"I don't care about m-me. Are..are you o-okay?" I smiled down at the best friend I held in my arms. He slipped his form away from me and rubbed his eyes tiredly as I nodded at him. I was over it. Reliving it, I realized, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Not the beginning anyway.

"You must be tired. Do you..want to stay here? I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind you sleeping with him in my bed. He's all the way on the edge of it anyway." I said non-chalantly. "You'd probably be good for him too. He's...not stable. If he has a nightmare, it'd be bad." Axel just nodded and slipped into my bed without another word. I too, got comfortable in my chair and went back to sleep. Only this time, I was feeling just a little bit lighter than before. Maybe Roxas was right. Talking about stuff that bothers you...maybe it really does calm you down. _

* * *

_And that is where Aki stops writing. -sigh- I hated this chapter. Sure, it explains a lot, but...I just..don't feel like I did a good job writing it. Like, half of this chapter should have been in a seprate chapter cuz I was gonna draw it out, but, oh well.

I hope you liked it! Please review! I don't own any of it either. :)

~Akilina-chan


	8. Chapter 8

-intro music- Da da da da daaa! Ahem, well, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, fear not! I've scrapped this up from my head! I've been wanting to update for a while, I just haven't found the time to though. I was sick all week! Eep! I couldn't think very well.

But, I have this out now! And, I'm planning the second chapter, so I should have that out soon...maybe. I'm not sure. I tried real hard on this! So, please enjoy and tell me how I did. It's kinda a filler chapter...

It's a chapter though! -grins- It must count for something. Eeeep! You know how many hits this has? 1,026! But only 35 for the last chapter. That makes me sad! If anyone wanted to go through the beginnings again and point out some errorish things that I did, I'd really appreciate it. I want people to read all of what I've written! Not just the first few chaps! Wouldn't that make you sad if someone only read the first 2 chapters of an 8 chapter story? I think you would. Anyways, I'm going to revise the first few chapters. I just, need to know what's wrong first! And I need your help for that!

Disclaimer: I own nothin!

Heeeeey! What would you all say to a prequel of this? Like, all of Demy's past rolled into a nice little multi-chapter fic. All the details I'm leaving out..all the timeskips...I'd definitly go through all of that in the prequel. Wouldn't it sound nice? I might do it, depending on how my response is. :)

* * *

Sometimes, you must let go of everything that's holding you back to succeed in tasks set before you. Demyx was not, in many ways.

Well, I guess you could probably say the same thing about me, bu that point aside. We were both, in more generally used terms, pouting. Demyx was pouting because I have forced him to go on yet another mission with me. When I asked, he wryly answered, "Oh yes, because we all know how well the last mission went." Sarcastic bastard...

I was pouting because, well, Demyx had stopped telling me what had happened to him and I could just feel that there was so much more to the story. He was leaving details out and we both knew it. Not to mention the fact that he still hasn't told me the end of his past.

Why is it that every story has to have something to do with someone's past?

I sighed, it's beyond me.

"I don't see why we have to go track down Axel. He's more than capable of finding his own way back home. If you want to call the castle home, that is." I sighed, again. Demyx was being hard headed and I don't even think he realizes that this is all his fault.

"And I don't see why you had to go and wipe his memory again." I, frustrated and angry, spat sarcastically in response. I kicked a heartless out of my way for good measure. I didn't need to loose my cool just because I was a bit ticked off. Who knows what would happen if I blew up in Demyx's face? I had decided that even if he looked perfectly harmless, normal even, he could still possibly blow my brains out without a second thought if I were to anger him.

No, what are you implying? I'm not scared of him..nope. Not me at all. He wouldn't hurt me. He's my friend, after all.

"Hey, I have a good reason for that." He said softly as we climbed out way up a cliff.

"Oh really--oof--let's hear it, Dem. I'm all---wah!" Demyx caught me before I fell all the way off and chuckled as he did so. Conceited little..Grr...

"All ears and no hands. Bad trade, Roxy. Bad trade."

"Shut up and keep climbing." He did as I told him and in a few minutes we were standing up at the top in a nice sun warmed patch of grass. As soon as he checked everything was okay, Demyx let the waterfall flow again. Crystal blue water rushed over the cliff and into the river's pond at the bottom only to run into the deep green forest. I was surprised again. I had known about the waterfall, but for Demyx to hold it back the entire time we were climbing...that's just...amazing.

"How do you have the stamina to do all that? Especially for a whole hour.." I commented.

"Do what?" He looked back at me in confusion, his head tilted to the side as we continued to walk a forest path in hopes of finding Axel. There had been smoke somewhere around here earlier.

"Prevent the entire waterfall from flowing." I stated outright.

"Oh that? That was easy. Although, it was kinda tiring. Oh! Hey, Roxas, there's a rather tall tree over there. S'pose you could go and climb it to see if you can spot Axel's rampage?" I rolled my eyes. How come he couldn't climb it? Hm? Lazy conceited idiot.

"Sure. Let me do all the work.." He just smiled and pointed up the tree with some sort of abandoned house on the top. I got to th tip top of the tree in no time. It was a tree with branches and things to actually help me climb it. that cliff...was a rock. A very hard rock and I am a Nobody that climbs trees. Not rocks. I'm a tree climber. Not a rock climber. As childish as that sounds, I think it's just because I hate climbing rocks.

Why am I making such a big deal out of that?

I'm going loopy...Someone! Save me! Please!

"See anything?" Demyx yelled from below.

"Not really. Of course, it could just be because you practically blinded my other eye." I yelled back spitefully as the aching pain behind my eye throbbed a little from being away from Demyx.

"I said I was sorry!" Demyx said from behind me. I whirled around and almost toppled him over. There wasn't much room up here..

"When did you get here?!"

"I started climbing a little bit ago. I got bored." He said as he shrugged. I face palmed and turned back around to survey the forest jungle thing again.

I had earlier explained that when he was around me, all the pain in my body just vanished. He laughed and gruesomely told me with a sly smile that because it was his unique power that caused the damage, it was the exact same power that caused it to go away. Like charges repel, right? Oh the wonders of physics! Ha! So, little by little, I've been healing. But, when he leaves....

I shuddered. When he leaves, it comes back. It comes back five times worse. Each time, it's almost to the point where it's literally feeling like my body is on fire and I'm not burning up. It's almost unbearable. Almost. Every time when I'm so close to just giving up and letting myself go unconscious, Demyx comes strolling in with such a smug look on his face.

"I don't see him anywhere. We should go." I said after jerking myself out of my thoughts.

"Ah, wait. There's a campsite over there, Roxy." I looked over to where he was pointing. I didn't see anything...

"Alright. If you say so. While we're walking, cuz I can just tell that it's gonna take forever to gt there, how about you tell me what happened after you got your first mission." His head tilted and he smiled a crooked smile then jumped down the tree. I followed, but climbed down instead. Arrogant cocky idiotic...Pssh..

I laughed nervously when I got to the bottom and found Demyx nowhere.

"Over here!" He yelled as if he knew I was looking for him. "To your left!" I looked over to my left and Demyx was barely visible in all the shrubbery and whatnot.

"Okay. Your story?" I asked as I approached him. He smiled again and whacked a tree branch out of our way. It fell to the jungle floor. Very cocky...

"Yes. Here goes. Well, after my first mission I came back and bandaged my arm because I wasn't used to fighting yet and that stupid guy ripped it open. It didn't hurt though..Nothing does anymore." He gave a sad look to the vines in front of him. I don't think he wanted me to notice but he continued. "Oh, yes, and then I got called in to give my report and after hearing of my almost epic failure, Xemnas chewed me out royally." Demyx chuckled sardonically while I, astounded that he had that type of sense of humor, facepalmed and I, in my stupidity of closing my eyes, got whacked in the gut my a vine that Demyx had supposedly held out for me to cross. So he says...

I mean, Demyx. Bright cheerful innocent nice and calm klutzy Demyx. That's the first impression you get when you first meet him. That's the first impression I got when I met him. Unfortunately, Demyx has two personalities. I figured that out when he told me, of course. One personality, is the a fore mentioned one and then other...well, it's rude cocky arrogant flaunting prideful sardonic and graceful. Of all things! What's worse is, you never know which persona he's in. Unless, you're around certain people. Like, the Superior or Xaldin..or Larxene. Practically everybody but me, Axel, sometimes, Zexion, Saix, and Xigbar. Why Xigbar? I haven't a clue.

"Not that kind of a mission! You know what I meant!" He laughed again and gave me a sad look.

"Yes, yes. I'll tell you. Why you want to know, I haven't the slightest idea. It's not that important and I'm not the best story teller."

Oh, and he's humble. Where the hell do you fit humble in the list of attributes that describe a snotty brat? Hmm?

"I don't care. I want to know." He nodded and jumped in with his story telling.

* * *

_Darkness swirled around the three men that were his attackers. They didn't stand a chance, but he decided to have some fun. Ansem was right. This did fill the void--if only for a while. One of them tried to come at him from behind.._

_"Oops, watch out! You might slip." Myde said a little sarcastically while watching the gruff man slip on the puddle of onyx water and start choking. The darkness was attacking his heart while the water did its work in the man's lungs. Choking and prying the life right out of him. He really didn't have a chance. Nor did the other two..._

_Myde turned back to the other two who had both made their faces into looks of horror. He laughed a little, and then decided it was cold and he wanted to go back...home. The water on the ground, which he found out he could control, immediately evaporated into the air. The men's faces relaxed and one, who was rather scrawny, cocked his gun and aimed it at Myde's heart. Myde laughed once again. He found it funny--even though he shouldn't. It was a sad thing, really. He couldn't think for himself, he couldn't feel for himself, he couldn't even act for himself. Ansem controlled him. He was a puppet._

_Before they could say or do anything, it started raining and Myde walked away. The scrawny guy shot at him. It went straight through his chest--right where his heart was._

_"What...what are you?" The man asked, as he saw Myde wasn't dead. He never got his answer though, he didn't have time to hear it. The rain was the water Myde evaporated. It was infected with the Darkness and it ate away at the men's bodies. Their screams weren't heard. They didn't even have time to blink. They were just, gone. Consumed by what they thought was harmless, by what they shrugged off. The most deadly of things: Something you'd never expect._

_Myde glanced up at the rain clouds as he entered the laboratory again. He was free of blood besides the bullet wound...But that could be fixed easily. He wasn't exhausted, he didn't really feel any different, but he knew something was missing. It wasn't his heart. He knew he still had that. It was just, dormant. It was a rock that he didn't need._

_ Something...maybe even _someone_. That felt more right. Someone was missing.. He just couldn't place who exactly it was._

_Why did this happen to him? Did he do something bad? What could have possibly happened in his childhood for him to deserve this? He knew Ansem had wiped his memory. He had told him himself and Myde didn't mind it that much. Myde was given specific orders to only do as Ansem said. Only listen to Ansem. Only act on what Ansem wants. Only think of what might be best for Ansem..Ansem Ansem Ansem._

_He was tired of it. He really was. He didn't know what to do about either. All he really could do was follow orders.

* * *

_

Demyx turned around to face me, afraid that I might be scared. I wasn't. I was curious. "So, what exactly happened? Why the time skip?"

"Nothing really happened during the few years that I skipped. That was the most interesting thing I could think of at the time." He replied monotonously. His head perked up at a sound in the bushes, a monkey appeared. It was brown and had a redish tint to it. It looked scared out of its mind. Poor thing...

"So how old were you then?"

"Around fifteen or fourteen. I don't really remember. I don't keep track." I ran my eyes over his form. Blond hair, mullet messed up and hanging down around his face from the branches and twigs that he's brushed against, aqua eyes, firm and oceanic, lean muscel that's probably seen more action than what we all presumed. He looked around his early twenties..

"So, how old are you now?" He thought to himself a moment, eyes landing on the monkey and taking in its demeanor. It was panicking, we both knew that. Maybe there was a lion nearby?

"Around 21 or something. Yanno, this monkey might be running from Axel." He said with a laugh. The monkey screeched and climbed its way up Demyx and onto his head. "What the..You aren't Axel, are you?" The monkey screeched again. I looked over the monkey once more. Now that Demyx mentioned it, it really did look like Axel. The red hair that I thought didn't have any prominence to the monkey actually DID look like Axel's hair and it had two triangle tattoos under it's widened green eyes. There was another rustle in the bushes and the monkey screeched again. After a few seconds, the bush caught fire.

"Yup. That's definitely Axel." I said jokingly. Demyx, however, was glaring into the bush. "What?"

Then someone stepped out. He had long slicked back blond hair and a gotee to match. His eyes were orange and he held a very noble aura. He was wearing a stark white lab coat that was zipped up, black trousers and he had a long dark red scarf around his shoulders. One thing was sure, neither Axel monkey or Demyx seemed to like this person at all.

"Myde, you've found my new pet. How gracious of you." Demyx scowled.

"I thought you died."

"Never. You can't get rid of me that easily. Face it, you'll have to deal with me for the rest of your pitiful life." The man laughed and stared me down. "I see you've made a friend. Ah! Look what you've done to his eye! Myde, Myde, Myde.. Haven't you remembered what I've said over the years? Never play with your powers-"

"Unless you tell me to. Yah yah yah. I remember. You don't get to touch him!" Demyx took a defensive stance in front of me. "It was an accident. I'm fixing it! Okay?!" Ansem, who I just realized was, walked near us both. His hand was up, signaling no intention to fight. I saw Demyx slacken in his stance, but stay in it, nevertheless.

"I'm not here for you, Myde. I'm done with you. I"m here for the boy." Demyx's posture rightened and he summoned his sitar.

"You'll not get him. You have no use for him anyway. Just, leave us be, Ansem!" Ansem shook his head.

"On the contrary. I think he'll be a great study specimen. He's surviving the infection quite well. I think I might be able to use him for all sorts of things." Demyx screamed in frustration and summoned a water clone, not hesitating to have it attack Ansem.

It made me sad. Demyx..didn't he rid Ansem of himself a long time ago? If he did, shouldn't he be more composed than this? Why does Ansem still have him under his control?

_Demyx, there's no need for you to be a puppet anymore._

* * *

I'm not that great at phsycological stuffs. Oh, and describing things..I need to get better at that. Roxas was kinda, b!tchy this chapter...eh? Do you think so? I think he's jealous...Or scared...Probably the latter. Both?

Oh well. I need ideas peoples! If you have any creative thoughts toward the future of this, I'd LOVE to hear it! Seriously, I don't really have anything planned. Despite the fact that I said I was planning the next chapter up in the beginning notes..I really don't have anything. It will turn into nothing if I don't have any creative stuffs to do with this. Please help! I'm practically on my knees for some idears! So, if you want some continuation, please please please! Ideas! Please! I'd love you forever if you gave me some. :)

Love you all anyway! Thanks for reading, now, go review! :D All you have to do is answer my questions with a simple yes or no. (I find this works a little better than just asking to review) Should I continue? Do you like this story?

~Akilina-chan

P.S. Thanks so much for reading, it makes me feel like I have butterflys in my stomach! It's a nice feeling. I'm so happy when people review and favorite and alert and stuff. It makes me feel like I've actually accomplished something! Hoorah! Thank you! Again! lol


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I haven't updated in a while, and I thought, "Heck, why not today! So, I sat down and typed this up. Aren't you happy? Hehe, well, I do hope you enjoy this. I have then entire rest of the story planned out and I hope to finish it over the summer...maybe. It really depends on how busy I am. And that always changes.

Neeways, my profile says I've been grounded and everything is on hiatus, well it's true. Most of it. I have been grounded, but I won't stop writing. I have it all worked out. I'll write my stories and my friend Dorkyducky117 will post everything for me. Yes, I do know her in real life. Ain't that quaint? Haha, yes, well, she's awesome and I highly recommend you reading all of her stories. They're awesome and I will say beforehand, I sometimes co-write with her. If you like what I write, go read what she has and you'll love it. Trust me!

Now, onwards! Thanks for reading, by the way. Please tell me what you think in a review, if you don't mind. Thanks! Bye!

~Akilina-chan

* * *

"Sora?! Sora, what's wrong?" Riku said as he caught his friend from falling down to the sandy ground. Riku remembered Sora complaining throughout the week of sharp aches and pains all over his body. Riku had told Kairi, since he didn't know what to make of it, and she passed it off as growing pains. Sora was rather short and Kairi only laughed it off, dismissing Riku and Sora. Now, as Riku worriedly looked at the brunette clamping his eyes shut and panting heavily, he really wished he would have taken Sora to Aerith. She would have been able to tell what is wrong. She's Aerith.

A pained scream ripped it's way out of Sora's mouth which startled Riku, causing him to lose his grip on the poor boy that was definitely _not_ having growing pains and Sora dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and knees, hanging his head down. Riku rushed to help his best friend, putting his hand around the other's and putting his other hand on Sora's back. Sora's expression grew from pain and agony to tortured and dying in five seconds flat. His arms wobbled and he collapsed, Riku catching him swiftly from falling into the sand. Sora curled into himself as he lay in Riku's lap, his arm going to drape across his stomach.

"R-riku..." He rasped. Riku's eyes went over to Sora's stomach and widened, quite considerably. When had Sora gotten a gut wound? Dark crimson was seeping through Sora's kelly green t-shirt and staining his tanned arm. Riku had the very morbid desire to say, "Merry Christmas Sora," but pushed it away.

You see, Sora hadn't been doing anything at all. In fact, he'd been in his home resting in his bed. He had the chicken pox two weeks before, and was doomed to bed rest for a whole week. Then after that, all he'd been doing was hanging out with Riku around the beach. Nothing productive or dangerous at all. So, why was he bleeding?

A sudden ragged intake of breath brought Riku back to reality. Sora was now clutching at his chest, where his heart is and his eyes are clamped shut again. "Sora, what's wrong? What's happening?" Little diamonds formed at the edge of Sora's eyes, the tears were released from their lashy prison and then all Riku saw were the black irises of Sora's normally sky blue eyes. A torn sob escaped from Sora. Riku pulled him farther up on his lap, wanting to protect him from whatever was hurting him.

"Something..." At least ten seconds passed before Sora found his breath. Right as he was about to speak, however, he coughed long and hard. Blood dribbled down his chin. Sora took a deep breath. "Someth-thing is w-wrong wi-with Rox-Roxas..Augh! _Riku!"_ Sora cried out before slipping into unconsciousness. Sora was definitely going to feel that in the morning. A few tears escaped Riku's eyes as he realized that whatever was going on, wouldn't always be solved by forcefully putting Sora into the darkness of sleep. Then again...what if it would never be solved at all?

* * *

No words could express the visible hatred that Demyx was expressing. It almost made me think that he did, in fact, have a heart. Of course, I realized then that even if he did, it'd most likely be shrouded in hate for Ansem and therefore would be unusable due to the sheer fact that once hate covers your heart, it is rather hard to get rid of. That's something I know from just observing it in other Somebodies.

It's a funny thing, really. Nobodies and Somebodies. The entire idea of it is weird. I've always thought that. Axel had tried to convince me that no matter what the Nobodies did, they'd never get their hearts back. I didn't believe him because, well, I knew where Sora was and I could rejoin him whenever I wanted. I chose to stay with the Organization because they needed me.

Axel wanted me to stay. We really are good friends. Then there was Demyx..Dear Demyx. I think he was the real reason I wanted to stay. I just knew that there was something wrong. The way he smiled..the way he acted toward everyone..the way he never really got close to anyone. (Everyone in the Organization had at least one or two people they were close to) It's human nature. If there is something abnormal amongst you, wouldn't you want to go see what it was? Wouldn't you want to see why it was abnormal? I guess that's how I was. Demyx was the abnormality in my non-life.

There was a strangled scream that caused me to look up in horror. In one deft move of his pale hand, he had somehow sent Demyx to the ground, clutching at his head in pain. Ansem looked up from Demyx, who was now panting for air. His eyes landed on me and a distinct shiver ran down my spine. I summoned my keyblade. My thoughts raced to the day I yelled at Axel for breaking Oblivion. I really wish I would have taken the time to fix it..Now I'm just left with Oathkeeper. It took me a second to realize that Ansem had no weapon. Should I still attack him? He hadn't made any declaration of fighting..Demyx had lost his cool. Realizing this, I dematerialized my keyblade and stood stock still.

"No, Roxas..get away! Run, now! You have to get out of here! It's not safe! Hurry, Roxa-"

"Silence!" Ansem ordered. Demyx's mouth grew to a thin line and then I noticed the blood running down his forehead and onto his cheek, slowly making it's way down to his shoulder. What did Ansem do?

As if reading my thoughts, "I hit dear Myde over there and I accidentally forgot to take off my ring, shame I had to ruin his pretty little face, yes? As for you, little one, let's see that eye there. I won't hurt you. I promise." I backed away when he tried to take a step further. Is he playing mind games with me? I was getting angry, fed up with all this crap I've been dealing with.

"Didn't you just say you were here to take me away?" Ansem stood up straighter than before and smiled at me, looking back at Demyx.

"Yes, I did. Myde? You won't mind if I leave do you? I'd hate to ruin your day and your mood is growing awfully sour." Demyx shook his head.

"Good riddance to you. I hope you have a nice happy death." Demyx said, returning Ansem's smile and talking through gritted teeth. The Axel monkey, which I've forgotten about until now, popped it's head out behind Demyx. It looked relieved that Ansem was leaving, if he really was. I had my doubts too. He didn't look like he was the kind of person that would lie straight to my face. He did say he was here for me..didn't he?

"Okay. Thank you Myde. I'll be seeing you later." He turned around on his heel and walked off. I blinked. Once, twice, three times and then turned my head to Demyx. He was sitting against a nearby tree, staring at Axel monkey.

"What," I stared at the both of them in confusion. "What just happened?" Demyx looked over to me with a smile on his face.

"He gave up." I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him a look of disbelief. Had he really just left us? That couldn't have happened. "I think when Axel ran away, he didn't portal here. I think he took a ship or something, which would explain the smoke. You know he can't drive those things.. And Zexion told me that if us Nobodies didn't come here by portal, we'd transform to fit the world." He laughed. "I guess all we have to do is take him back. Hopefully, Ansem didn't really do anything to him."

"He seemed nice though. I don't see how he was the one that did all that bad stuff to you. I mean, he looked and talked like he wouldn't harm a fly." I said without thinking, as Demyx stood up and summoned a portal. The Axel monkey rushed through, eager to get back to himself, it seemed. Demyx's posture grew rigid and he turned his head around to glare at me.

"That's how he is. I didn't think he would do anything when I first saw him either. Trust me though, I haven't been lying to you. You've seen the proof! It's on my back, I know you've seen it. He signed me, Roxas. Like I was a piece of art! That man is evil." He stormed into the portal, leaving it open for me on the other side so I could follow. I was three feet from it when a large pale hand clamped over my mouth. My keyblade was immediately in my hand and I swiveled around, getting out of the death grip Ansem had on me and stepping back. I was so close to the portal.

Ansem's commanding voice pierced the air and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Stop. Drop your weapon, and follow me."

* * *

Demyx waited on the other side of the portal in the City of Neverwas, the exact name escaped him at the moment. Axel, who was no longer a monkey, sat on a ledge of a wall only five feet away also waiting on Roxas to hurry through.

"What's taking him so long?" Demyx seethed with impatience. Thing was, he wasn't entirely sure if Ansem had actually given up and he now realized that he should have let Roxas go first through the portal. Demyx was about to barge back through, but the tip of Oathkeeper's hilt came into view through the portal and clattered to the ground, leaving Oathkeeper halfway in the jungle place and halfway in Neverwas. Axel jumped down from his perch on the wall.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but I think Roxas is in trouble. Should we go after him?" Before Axel had finished his question, Demyx had ran back through the portal. "Alright then. That answers that question. I'll wait here." Axel was fully prepared on staying exactly where he was. He didn't want to be in that jungle at all. It was a horrid place. He'd almost got eaten five different times! But, unfortunately for him, Demyx's arm came through the portal, grabbing onto his hood and pulling him through.

"Roxas is missing." Demyx said once Axel stumbled through. "I looked everywhere. All that's left is his Keyblade."

"Well, Roxas would never leave his keyblade just lying there. Maybe that old blonde guy kidnapped him." At that statement, Demyx stood completely still, staring wide eyed at Axel.

"Do you...do you really think so, Axel?"

"Yeah. I do. Why?"

"Axel..Roxas is in danger! I have to go rescue him!" Demyx said valiantly. In the back of his mind, he knew what was going to happen. He was finally going to get rid of Ansem once and for all and possibly..never come back. He summoned another portal to the Castle. Axel caught his arm before he could go through.

"If you're going to go and rescue Roxas, I'm coming too. I may not know exactly what's going on, but he's my friend too." Demyx nodded and hurried through the portal. He needed to talk to Zexion, but where was he? Axel trotted after him, wondering why they were in the Castle and not rushing after that Ansem guy or whatever.

"Hey Demyx, does Xemnas know about all this?"

"No, he doesn't. I hope he never will, either. So, don't tell him, alright? Dang it, where is that emo?" Demyx growled in frustration. Axel, however, sat down, nonchalantly on the couch in the room they were in.

"I'm not emo." A quiet voice said from the doorway behind them. Demyx whipped around, smiling that he finally found what he was looking for and swiftly walked out the doorway, dragging Zexion behind him.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He led Zexion to an empty corridor. He made sure no one was around. "Ansem kidnapped Roxas. Axel and I are going to go rescue him." Five minutes passed, and Demyx was out of breath. He hadn't spoken that long since he told Roxas of his past. Demyx nodded at Zexion when he said he would accept the task Demyx gave him. Zexion must have been out of character or something, for when Demyx turned to leave, he hugged the blonde. "Good luck, Demyx. I'll see you later."

Demyx gave a sad laugh, "Yes, thank you. Goodbye." He entered back into the room Axel was in and waved at him to hurry up. They were leaving now. Where, Axel didn't know, but Demyx did. So, he supposed that was okay. As Demyx opened yet another portal to an unknown world, Axel wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. This wasn't technically his business, but Roxas was in trouble, Demyx had said. He had to go.

The two only had one wish at the moment. "Roxas..I hope you're alright. We're coming." Demyx said, before stepping through and arriving in the most depressing scenery he'd grew up with. The Heartless hadn't destroyed his hometown, and he was standing right in front of his nightmares.

* * *

Lovely, yes? Haha, thanks for reading this far! :) Love you all!

~Akilina-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas, Hannah.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something metal falling to the floor. I tried to sit up to see what was going on, but I couldn't. It was then I realized that I was strapped to the hospital bed I was lying on. I thought back to what had happened.

I was with Demyx in the jungle.

I tried to leave with Demyx through the portal.

I got abducted by Ansem, I think.

Now, I'm here, strapped to a table counting my last remaining seconds of not life. Surely Ansem would kill me. I wonder if Demyx knows I'm gone. He has to, right? I mean, me and Axel were getting closer so he'd most likely ask for me. But when would that be? I sighed. No one would bother if I was left here. I'm weak. I got captured by some old man! If Ansem doesn't kill me, I think I'll just do everyone a favor and...no, not kill myself. That'd be dumb. I guess I'd just go somewhere where I am needed.

But where am I needed?

Suddenly, I heard the creak of a door open and some footsteps shuffling across the floor.

"Well, awake now, are we? Let me tell you what I'm going to do. I'm giong to extract that light of yours. It's the only thing keeping you alive. If you didn't have that power, the darkness in your eye would have spread to the rest of your body and destroyed you. Demyx knew that. He doesn't care about you. Deep down, he's just like me."

"You're wrong!" I shouted. Demyx wouldn't experiment on me. I've seen him look at me! He looked so sad, like he was regretting something. He was regretting getting me involved, that's for sure.

"Oh, am I? We'll see if he comes for you then." He said, picking up something from the table next to me. I couldn't see what it was and I don't think I do. Whatever it was......it hurt.

I screamed.

* * *

Riku impatiently knocked on the door of Neverwas Castle, an unconscious Sora draped over his shoulder. He knocked again, this time harder. No one was answering! "Answer the door, you pitiful excuses for an evil society!"

The door slowly creaked open and Riku breathed a sigh of relief. The Cloaked Schemer poked his head out and Riku nearly pummeled his face in. "Riku, Sora. What would you like from us today?"

What were they at, a fastfood restaurant!?

Actually, that'd be kind of funny. An Organization working in a McDonalds.. Riku sniggered to himself but then remembered why he was there. "Where's Roxas?" He demanded. Zexion only nodded and opened the door all the way. He began to walk away and Riku, irritated, followed after.

Following Zexion through the white halls wasn't a problem. They soon arrived in a room much similar to Riku's living room back in Destiny Islands. Zexion took Sora from Riku's arms, much to his dismay and laid him carefully onto the couch behind them. Sora was pale and didn't look very healthy at all. Zexion wondered what Roxas would have to do with anything. Sure, they were connected, but was it really Roxas' fault Sora had fallen ill?

"Where's Roxas? Sora said we need to find him."

"I don't know." Zexion answered, turning back to Riku.

"Why don't you know?" Riku said gravely, glaring through his bangs at the lesser of the Originals.

"Demyx has not yet returned to tell me."

"So, if we find Demyx, we find Roxas. Right?"

"It's a possibility."

"Where's Demyx?"

"I don't know."

"Augh!" Riku yelled in frustration, gripping his hair and nearly pulling some out. Why did Zexion have to be so..so…dumb?!

Zexion tilted his head at Riku in confusion, smirking at his obvious distress. He held his hand out and summoned a portal to the Darkness. "This is the portal Demyx used last. I don't know where it goes, but I promise you he's there. You might not like what you find though. I'm sorry, I have to take my leave now. Goodbye."

Riku sighed and turned back to his best friend whose eyes blinked open and stared. His expression was blank and Riku's heart did a funny flip in his chest before leaving the poor boy with the feeling someone was squeezing the life out of him.

He hoisted Sora up from the couch and back into his arms. He kept his eyes forward and he braved the darkness once again by walking through the portal.

* * *

Demyx kicked at the rubble sitting at his feet, reluctant to move forward. Was this really important? Roxas wasn't really his friend, so to speak. No one would miss Roxas. Except for Axel, Demyx noted as he saw the redhead standing patiently at his side.

He sighed and started to walk toward that wretched laboratory until he heard a scream. He really didn't want to do this. He could run away. That was what Demyx did best afterall, but that was also cowardly and Demyx was no coward!

Or at least, that's what he tried to convince himself as he pushed the door to a building open, Axel still at his heels.

* * *

Um, so... yeah. After a very long while, this here is what some call an....update, I think it was?

You can hit me, if you'd like. Flame me, if you prefer. Whap me with rhinoceros skin.. Drench me with slug slime..

I'm just sorry!! I realized after writing about three more paragraphs that half of what I'd written absolutely SUCKED so I deleted it and this is what I ended up with and I really wanted this up today! So, come after me if I don't have another chapter by Thursday. It'll be short, like this one. (this one is precariously short.... DX) I just get intimidated when I set myself to a writingwordlimitthing. Normal chapters are like, 4000? This one's only 876. TT_TT I apologize.

Again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ansem! What are you doing?!" Demyx lunged at the tall blond man hunched over the body on the hospital bed. A complex looking pen/scalpel flew out of his hand and into Demyx's arm, clearly aimed for him. Demyx felt his powers leave him and he grew weak, having to balance himself after a while.

"Just experimenting my new invention. It works quite well, don't you think.? It's designed to take the powers right out of a Nobody if positioned in the right artery. I haven't found the right one for the boy yet, but I will. Don't worry. Soon we'll have another, just like us. Isn't that exciting, Myde?" The scientist said, standing from his crouch and wiping some blood off his hands and onto a rag sitting beside Roxas.

"I'm nothing like you! Don't even try to mess with my head, old man!" Demyx lured Ansem over a few yards by summoning his sitar and attacking. A swift kick from a water clone into Ansem's gut told the older man that Demyx meant business. Not having a weapon brought Ansem down in advantages. Demyx would win if he didn't think of something.

But a respectable scientist like himself always has options. Just like science is never fully and thoroughly examined. There's always something left.

Ansem could use the power of Darkness; Demyx knew this. Demyx also knew that he could also. But, he had decided earlier that he wouldn't think of his past any longer. What mattered now was the future and getting his heart returned to him. This place they were battling in held many a memory for Myde, but Demyx wasn't Myde. He was someone new.

A demon from the past just happened to tag a long.

A snarl-like laugh escaped Ansem's lips and he pointed to a dusty old machine in the corner. Rust covered its hinges and the leather bindings connected to the chair in front of it were fading and half ripped through. Ansem sent a wave of dark power over to the machine and it suddenly came to life, beeping and showing different results on a couple screens nearby.

Demyx remembered this machine. He couldn't believe Ansem had kept it. He was truly a sick mind. A shiver escaped Demyx's willpower and his knees began to shake. Xigbar had told him once that the memory of losing your heart could either be the strongest you have or the weakest one you'll never know. This was the machine Ansem and company used to dissect his heart, cover it with black, damn him to nothingness.

Fury overtook Demyx. Ansem wasn't playing fair. Attacking his weak points like that. Demyx raised his sitar and prepared to strike. Ansem was not getting away with this.

While Demyx was quarreling with Ansem, Axel snuck over to help Roxas out of the restraints. After finally unlatching the last of the straps, he noticed Roxas wasn't responding and tiny wisps of darkness were rising from his body.

Shock consumed the red head and he found he couldn't move either. Roxas was his best friend. He didn't know what he would do without him. Being in the Organization held no meaning if Roxas wasn't there with him.

He placed a hand on Roxas' chest. He wasn't breathing. The Darkness was rising more quickly now and Axel felt his knees go weak. This just wasn't supposed to happen.

Demyx heard Axel give a gasp and turned to look at him but Ansem aimed a blast of dark power at Demyx and he had to duck and turn his attention back to the battle. He summoned a couple of water clones, but they were quickly dispersed. Ansem only laughed as he noticed Demyx's energy depleting and ran to a nearby table to grab something laying under a pile of papers.

"Now, I know that you're not necessarily human, but everyone's susceptible to gunshot wounds, are they not?" The cocking of a gun drew Demyx's and Axel's attention away from Roxas and to himself. Demyx would have been a valuable ally, if he would have just cooperated.

Ansem was getting old and his joints didn't have the power for this kind of fighting anymore. Demyx had actually wore him out. His reports of the Organization told him Demyx was a weak fighter. Barely one at all. They lied. Now Demyx needed exterminated, or else he foil the plan with the boy.

Ansem had an objective, oh yes. He wanted to be the ruler of the worlds. All of them. And to do that he needed the power of a keyblade, the power of Kingdom Hearts, the power of light itself. For, a ruler with the power of both light and dark cannot possibly be defeated.

Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, a keyblade found its way at his throat and he dropped his gun from surprise. "Watch it there, buddy. Guns aren't nice. Have you met Vincent, by chance?" Ansem glared at Riku. The boy returned his glare with a smirk as he cracked his neck. "You look pretty worn out. I'm sure I can make that situation worse. You better prepare yourself, geezer." And Riku started attacking.

* * *

Sora had awakened by being within a reasonable range of Roxas. Apparently, the Nobody was feeding off of his life source, only to send Sora to his death as well. Roxas wasn't attaining his life force at all. There was something clouding his spirit. He pushed his way past Axel and saw Roxas fading away rather slowly. A shaky hand pressed itself to Roxas' chest and Sora knew he had found the reason. Roxas' light was gone, but to where, Sora didn't know. He did know, however, that Roxas was running out of time.

_They_ were running out of time.

He needed to save Roxas _now_. But how? It wasn't like he could just give his own light up. That'd destroy Sora himself..

"Demyx.." Sora asked softly, "What happened to Roxas? Where'd his light go? Why's he so..dark? Is there any way to fix this? We're dying.."

* * *

Applaud or something. This will continue. I like short chapters like this. I get more done and I get it done quickly. More sometime this week, this I promise you! I really like reviews though... They're motivation.

~Akilina

thanks for reading! Review now, m'darlings!


	12. Notice

Um... Yes. Updates! It's been nearly a year since I've last even seen this story. Some people may have actually _forgotten about it. _

Right now I'm toying with the idea of completely re-writing it but as that would take forever and I really don't have the time to do that, I will just try to update and finally _**finish this. **_  
As it is, even **I **don't remember what was going to happen next.

It's times like these I wish I had invested in a time machine..

Anywho, right now I'm reading through what chapters are here to remind myself of the plot line and where I was taking it. I know I have a bad reputation with promising things and then not fulfilling those promises, so I'm not promising anything this time. We'll see what happens. When I do update though, it'll be short and then followed by another short chapter. I just want this story to be done! If anyone has any ideas for this story or any directions they would like to see it go, feel free to message me or leave a review stating what you'd like. I'll reply~

I'll get something done.

As for right now, thanks for taking the time to read this, as it was important.

Most of all _I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I PRACTICALLY LEFT ALL MY STORIES ON THIS PROFILE, BUT I'M BACK BABY! _

Sincerely,

~Akilina-chan


End file.
